UnFamous
by Isefjaer
Summary: Here is episode 7-26. They are all on youtube. but i put 7-26 heere just i case. and 27 and more will be posted here. M - Miley D- Demi J – Joe N – Nick Dr – Drew MD – Miey's Dad Billy S- Selena T- Taylor S Br – Brandi C - Ni- Nina Dobrev. Please review
1. Episode 7 to 26

Two months passes by miley haven't gone to Cali to visit yet. She's still texting Joe. All the time, they have talked on the phone and is pretty close, and her,demi are hanging out all the time.. selena is also with them but drew takes the most of her time.

D. *walks into miley apartment, has a devil'ish smiles on her face as she goes into the kitchen*

m. *in her bedroom sleeping*

d. *opens miley's bedroom door slowly and walks over to the sleeping miley* Aww look at you, youre so sweet when your asleep. But considering I might die of bredness and you was so stupid to give me your extra key in case of an emergency.*smiles big and tilts the bowl with water over miley*

m. *screams* WHAT THE HELL ?!*sits up in the bed and looking at demi* whats wrong with you?

d. *smiling and laughing like crazy* you should've seen your face!

m. what are you doing here at*looks over at the clock* 9am on a Saturday ?!

d. well..

m. I really hope you have a good reason to wake me up at 9-fucking-am which is TO FUCKING EARLY !

d. I couldn't sleep and I was bored..

m. oh my god demi, I gave you my key for emergency's !

d. well it was one !

m *lays down in the bed* this better be a really good one*glaring at her*

d. *sits down on the end of the bed* selena came over last night and she never went home and never I mean NEVER shut up. I swear I haven't slept a second all night.

m. good for you..

d. thank you very much for caring miles.. You're not the one that had to listening to your supposed to be bestfriend moaning all night because of you own brother..

m*laughs*

d. Its not funny, I swear next time mom is out of town im sleeping here !

m. fine by me as long as you NEVER do this *gesturing to her now all wet bed* ever again ! cause I'll hunt you down and kill you.

d. *smiles* I promise, but it was pretty funny*giggles*

m. oh just wait for your revenge*smiles and sticks her touge out*

d. shut up ! *gets up*

m *gets up aswell and they walk into the kitchen after miley changed clothes* So have you heard anything from the manager about the job?

d. yeah actually he called last night, I got the job *smiles big*

m. *smiles and hugs her tight* oh my gosh demi that amazing

d. I know, right ?

m. so when do you start?

d. tomorrow, and they have even given out flyers

m. im so proud of you, and im so gonna be in the audience singing along.

d. I knew you would say that so I made you an reservation.. the first table from the stage.

m. YESS! I cant believe you got that job dem, your voice is amazing. Buts it alittle sad tho..

d. *confused* why?

m. well now that my bestie got herself a singing job at the best cafè in town as entertainment for the guests im not gonna see you at all.. *makes a sad face and puts her bottom lip out*

d. *laughs* that not true, I only work in the weekends and my mom said I could sleep over here in the weekends since your apartments is closer so..

m. cool, so I will have a roomie every weekend of the rest of my life..

d. *laughs* HAHA funny.. im not gonna be working in there for the rest of my life, maybe I'll be working in a clothing store soon why knows?

m. bullshit your gonna be a rockstar honey, and I'll be that one extreme opsessed fan why follow you everywere and say. PLEASE MARRY ME, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!

d.*looking at her like she's crazy*

m. told ya *smiles*

d/m:*bursts out laughing*

m. I was kidding, but if you work hard enough your dream will come true*smiles and hugs her again* trust me..

d. thanks miles, it means a lot coming from you, since you have supported me from the beginning when I told you I wanted to work with music.

m. no problem Demdem *smiles* I know how it is to finally get your dreams come true(thinking of when she was allowed to move and get a normal life).

d. and what was your dream?

m. have my own apartment away from the family..

d. *giggles* im glad that worked out for you.

m. you don't need to bully my dream.

d. I wasn't

m. bullshit

d. shut up and make some breakfast.

m. shut up and make your own, im ordering take-away.

d. your spoiled hoe

m. its my apartment, watch yourself or I'll let you sleep in the hallway this weekend.

d. sureee, but grab your phone and order some food im starving here

m. *glares at her*

d.*smiles*

m. fuck you

d. cant you just get your ass I gear you know you are hungry too so just do it and stop being so darn stubborn.

m. *smiles*take your own phone. Im to lazy to go and get mine.

d. keep on dreaming.

2hours later

m. *sitting on the kitchen floor* just do it !

d. No do it your self

m. you woke me up for nothing, I deserve it

d. I didn't sleep all night, you did atleast get some sleep

m. don't blame this on me demi, its not my fault that that horny devil of your brother was working on sel all night.

d. fuck you !*gets up to get miley's phone*

m. *clapping her hands* BRAVO! You finally got it.

d. *from mileys bedroom* SHUT UP MILEY OR I WILL KILL YOU.

m. *giggles*

The Next Night

m. *sitting and looking at demi with selena and drew, smiling*

s. Shes so good at this, and look at her face it glow happiness from her. And confidence, its like she know she belongs up there.

m. I know

dr. im so proud of her*takes his arm around selena and smiles*

s.*smiles back*

m. *watching demi and singing along in a low voice*

d. shes gonna be big someday

s. as in fat ?

d. *looking at her* No Sel, as in shes gonna do it big in music.

s. *feels stupid* Oh

m.*giggles *

d. *finishes one of her own songs and the crowd applauds*

Thank you so much*smiles at miley,selena and drew* I'll be right back *goes back-stage*

m.*gets a text*

j. what are you donin'?

m. out with friends, hbu?

j. im soo bored, come and visit soon honey.

m. so im your honey now huh? ;)

j. whatever floats you boat :P

m. jerk..

j. yeah yeah I miss u

m. sure you do

j. you dont believe me ?

m. no not really ..

j. why ?

m. Idk, maybe cause im not missing you :P

j. shut up des, that wasn't what you said 3 days ago ;)

m. I was sleep talking 3days ago..

j. yeah right, 5 days ago too ? ;)

m. im am always when im talking to you dumbass

j. ok.

m. are you mad ?

j. no

m. yes

j. no

m. YES !

j. NO .

m. What can I do to make you not mad at me, cause I know that you are…

j. come to visit

m. fuck you :P

j. naah, don't think so sweetie.

m. I'll see what I can do, okay ?

j. okay, as in right now

m. no

j. why?

m. cause you're a jerk and I hate you.

j. uh-hu and you're a hoe

m. forget about me coming to visit, dickhead

j. we'll see about that ;)

m. whats that supposed to mean?

j. im gonna talk to your girls my firend.. Bran and Tay ;) and I might talk to your dad too.. HAH :]

m. fuck you again and again and again. Hah, im not gonna reply you more today I have more important things to do that answering you. Bye

d. *smiles at miley, while she sings her last song for the day*

m. *smiles back*

d. after shes done she comes down to the table smiling*

m. *gets up and hugs her* you killed it Dem !

s. *get in the hug* you killed it *smiles*

d. *looks over at drew*

dr. *smiling* im so proud of you

d. *walks over and hugs him tight*

in the car

dr. *driving, one of his hands in on selena's tight*

d. *sitting in the backseat with miley*

dr. *looking back at demi for a sec* are you coming home with us?*looks back at the road*

m. *starts to laugh*

d. Not a chance in hell *giggles*

s *looks back at them* Why not ?

m. *looking over at demi and they starts to laugh even harder*

d. Never mind… im sleeping over at miley's.

the next day with miley and demi

m.*wakes up but doesn't see demi so he gets up, put on some clothes and goes out in the living room* When did you get up?

d. 1hour ago or something like that*sitting on the couch watching tv*

m. *sits down beside her* oh okay..

d. *looks over at miley* oh I almost forgot, your dad called

m. WHAT? Did you answer, what did he say?

d. calm down, yes I answerd and told him you were sleeping and he asked if you could call him back when you woke up.. something about visiting ..

m. *relived.. it didn't seem like demi recognized him* oh okay, im gonna do that now*takes her phone form the table and leaves the room*

md. Hi Miles

m. hi, what was it ? Demi told me you called..

md. I was just wondering if you came over here soon, we havnt seen you in over 2 months.

m. I know im sorry it has taken so long but we had a lot of suff going on at school and demi got a new job.

md. what kind of job ?

m. *smiles, he always want know about her friends and how things are going. Its like he know them since miley always talks about them* she got that job I told you about.

md. At the cafè?

m. Yeah

md. im so glad for her, maybe you can take her with you when you come over next time miles?

m. I don't think im ready for that dad..

md. I understand

m. * she walks into her bedroom and closes the door and puts on some music so demi cant hear what shes saying if she tries* you know when I as at the cover of teen magazine last time I came home ?

md. yes, what about it ?

m. she was happy-dancing and told me des was her idol when she was little and that she was so glad she was back and all of that..

md. so what did you tell her ?

m.*giggles* that I hated her

md. miley…

m. well it's true, or it was true.. now I think its sorta good to be someone ells for a change

md. *Smiles* im glad you feel that way about it now, maybe we'll see you more around now.

m. yeah, I miss you a lot you know.

md. are you sure its just us you miss ?

m. what do you mean by that ?

md. oh nothing just that joe –

m. shut up

md.*laughs*

m. its not funny

md. well well, anyways.. Joe has birthday next week and Tay and bran was planning a surprise party and they wanted you to be here..

m. *smiles* I wanna go

md. can you leave in 3days?

m. *thinking about it* sure, but you have to take me out of school

md. I know, I already did.

m. *giggles* you know me to well

later

s. so your leaving in 2 days?

m. Yeah, my sister is throwing a surprise-party. And I had to be there.

d. im gonna miss you

m. im gonna miss you guys too

s. I wish we could come with you

d. yeah..

m. maybe another time *smiles a little*

d. that would be cool, but I have to go. The manager wanted me to come down for a meeting

m. good luck*hugs her*

s. bye demi *hugs demi as well*

the next day with miley packing.

Her phone starts ringing

m.*answers* Hello?

j. Hi honey

m. shut up , don't call me honey.

j. okay baby

m. stop with the names already

j. sorry, so what's up?

m. nothing, im just packing..

j *smiles* why?

m. uhm.. school trip

j. *want to laugh, but doesn't* oh okay, for how long ?

m. I don't know yet, a few days maybe..

j. oh okay, cool.

m. was it something you wanted cause im pretty busy packing ?

j. not really, im gonna send you a picture..

m. random, but okay.. *they hung up, and she continue to pack until she gets the msg from joe*

Gasps and text him back..

you know you could've kept all that hotness to your self.. ;)

so im suddenly hot now ? ;)

oh come on you have always been..

so why haven't you told me ?

cause your so stuck up in it and know so well yourself so I figured I didn't need to remind you ;) haha

ok.. hah, so when are you coming ?

idk, but I have to keep on packing. Buh bye rockstar.

The next day at LAX

m. *gets of the plane and goes to the restroom like last time to change*

Here we go again *she smiles to herself in the mirror and thinking of demi's song* and again and again.. *she takes out her phone and calls the airport*

Lady: Hello Lax, who can I help you?

m. Hello this is Destiny Cyrus who's calling. I was wondering if you could help me to get out of here? I came with the plane that just landed and now in hiding in the restroom. Can you follow me out the back way ?

lady. Uhm sure miss Cyrus, are you able to come over to the front desk?

m. Sure, thank you. *she hangs up and puts jacket on and hides her face and goes out the restroom and over to the front desk*

lady. *smiles* Hi how can I help you?

m. I just called*takes off the sunglasses*

lady. Oh im sorry I didn't recognize you but I guess that was the plan, just walk in that door over there*points at the door* use this key-card and come in here*gives her her key-card*

m. *takes it* thank you *smiles and goes over to the door and walks inside and over to the lady* Here *smiles again and gives her her key-card back*

lady. *make a phone call and hangs up* someone will be over to follow you outside

outside

m. thank you *smiles and picks up her phone to call her dad but before she can someone in a black SUV honks on her*

j. *rolls down the window* Hi Honey *smiles*

m. *tries to hid her excitement and smile but for the smile it didn't go very well* Hi Joey *walks over to the car door and tries to open it but its locked* Can you let me in ?

j. *smiles again and shakes his head* Nope

(A/N: He's the only one in the car)

m. come on, why not ?

j. say the magic words..

m. stop being so child-ish and let me in already

j. not until you say the magic words honey

m. I have no clue about what they can be, give me a hint..

j. its good to see you Des..

m.*smiles* its good to see you too Joey

j. …and ?

m. uhm.. I missed you ..?

j.*opens the door* good girl.. I missed you too.

m.*puts her suitcase into the backseat and gets in the front seat*

j. *speeds of and smiles at her.. he makes the car go a little to the left and the to the right over again fast so the car is driving side to side in fast motion*

m. *laughing* stop it joe, I don't want to die !

j.*laughing as well* relax your not gonna die honey*winks at her*

m. Dive nice joe

j. …fine *stops at a red light*

m. so how did you know that I was coming today ?

j. I told you I was gonna talk to your family *smiles*

m. ..so there's no—

j. surprise-party? No

m. Jerk, didn't I tell you to keep your hotness to yourself ?

j. *laughs* yeah yeah, whatever

The Next Night

m.*getting ready in her bathroom, everyone is going clubbin' *

B. WE'RE LEAVING IN 5 ,DES !!

m. OKAY ! *runs down stairs* Im done

The Club

m.*Slow dancing with joe, looks him the eyes and smiles*

j. *looking back in her eyes and smiles as well* Your beautiful you know that right ?

m.*blushes and looks down*

j *smiles* am I making you blush ?

m. shut up pop star *still looking down*

j. its rock star

Miley and joe danced all night long, talked about everything **but** her secret and flirted allot. They are pretty close now since he have been calling or texted her almost every day.

later that night in the limo.

M . im soo tired.

b. its not even late, but we're home soon *smiles and hugs her*

m. *her phone starts rigning, she looks at the caller'id(DEMI)* Shit.. everybody be quiet*answers,* Hello?

d. Hi Miles, what are you doing ?

m. Im tired, that's all. *shes a bit cold and shivers*

j. *puts his arm around her to make her warmer, smiles at her*

d. are you okay, you sound sick…

m.*bites her bottom-lip and looks up at joe and smiles* im fine..

d. are you sure?*worried*

m. Demi yes im sure, im in my bed right now. Im okay

d. okay , I believe you.. Sel says hi

m. Tell her I said hi and that I miss her

d. sure thing.

t. Come on , we're taking a picture

d. who was that ?

m. Uhm *nervous* just the Tv. *praying that she will buy it*

d.*buys it* Oh okay, but I have to go. We'll call in a few days

m. *relived* okay, love ya*they hung up*

(everybody left the car without miley,brandi and joe)

j. not that its any of my business, but why did you lie to that demi girl ?

m. *looking at brandi for some kind of help*

b. Destiny im just gonna say one thing.. Joe,Nick and Kevin are my bestfriends and I trust them with everything. You can too if you're ready*smiles and leaves the limo closing the door behind her*

j. Okay im completely lost here..

m.*Unsure if she wants to tell him about her secret, it's a big step to take. But she feels like she owns it to him, cause he's always honest with her.* Uhm..

can I trust you Joe ?

j. *looks her in her eyes* I promise you Des, when you have a job like we do, we all learn to keep our secrets between our closest friends and all of us nick, Kevin,taylor and brandi trusts each other with everything just like bran said. That's why we're so close; we can talk about everything and still know it will say a secret. So I promise you that you can trust me. I know that we haven't known each other for very long so I totally understand if you can't..

m. *looking down not sure what to do*

j. *Removes his arm from around her and is about to leave the limo*

m. joe.. wait..

j. *sits back down facing her*

m. I don't know where to start.. my best friends of over 3years doenst even know this..

j.*doesn't know what to do so he just wait for her to start*

m. You know I was "missing" right ?

j. I have heard about it.. what happened ?

m. *takes a deep breath* It started for about 4 years ago, I was getting all this attention and I hated it. Everywhere I walked or drove, even if I just was outside the house the paparazzi was there, so I almost quitted being outside. I hated it so much, so after a while I talked to dad and told him how I felt about everything…

j. *Listening curious*

m. Dad and I made a deal.. I could move away, change my name and have a 'normal' life. So I did, and I got new friends and went to public school.

j. … wow.

m. im sorry I lied to you joe*looks down*

j. Its okay, I understand. And you didn't lie*smiles* you just weren't ready to tell me. And im okay with that. *sits beside her again and pulls her closes* So I guess its weird to be back in the spotlight?

m. Yeah, this is actually the second time I have gotten out in public since I moved…

j. *miley shivers again* are you still cold ? *she nods, he puts her in his lap and wraps his arms around her* Better ?

m. *rests her head on his chest and nods*

j. thanks for trusting me, it means a lot*looks down at her smiling*

m. there's more…

j * just waiting for her to start*

m. My name isn't really Destiny, or it was when I was born but now I only use Destiny or Des when im out in public with Bran or Dad.. I changed my name to my nick mane right before I moved, so that why nobody found me. Cause there isn't a famous Destiny Cyrus Anywhere, only an UnFamous Miley Ray..

j * speechless* I don't even know what to say…

m. Are you mad at me ?*worried, she really likes him and praying that this wont ruin what they have going on..*

j. No Mi im not *smiles and looks her deep in the eyes*

m *looking back in his eyes* nobody ever calls me Mi, its always Miles or Smiley*smiles*

j. well that's my new nick-name for you, are there more secrets to spill now ? Undercover-agent? your superwoman? You only 12 years old ?

t. *knocks on the window and opens the door* Can you please come out of her in 2 seconds so we can take that damn picture.. you can talk more when we get home… please ?

m. *looks at joe and smiles* im neither of those things, and im still 17.

j. *laughs* okay then, let's get outta here before Taylor snaps!

m.*they got outside and the driver took a picture of them*

Cyrus House

m. Im just gonna go and change, do you wanna come joe ?

- oh god that came out totally wrong! What I mean was. I can change and we can talk after im done..

j. *laughs* No problem, sure I'll be up in two minutes*smiles*

m.*runs upstairs and into her bathroom*

b. did she tell you *looking at joe*

j. Yeah..

b. *Just smiles and leaves with taylor*

n. what was that all about, told you what ?

j. im not gonna tell you that, ask her yourself or bran ? im not the one to tell..*walks upstairs and knock in the bedroom door* Miley are you done ?

m. yeah im almost done, just come in and sit on the bed or something..

j.*sits down at the end of her bed* so.. uhm, are you coming out of there?

m. soon, I just have to tell you something first..

j. I though you said there was no more secrets to spill..

m. I know, but this isn't a secret, kind of..

j. Okay..

m. you know that I sort of changed my name when I moved.. but I had to do something else too.. But before I show you*pauses* please don't get mad at me..

j. im not gonna be mad but cant you just come out of there so I can see your face, its like im talking to the door..

m.*giggles* bran,tay and dad are the only ones that knows about this..

j. I told you that you could trust me miley, but if you don't wanna tell me or show me whatever it is am okay with that.. can you just get out her so the feeling of talking to a door goes away?

M … when I moved from here I ahd long blonde hair*opens the door but he cant see her* but im not blond anymore and im so sorry for this joe, I should have told you this before *steps out of the bathroom*

j. *doesn't know what to do or say, just stares at her*

m.*Gets teary eyes * Im so sorry Joe, I swear I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't ready. I feel awful *A tear rolls down her cheek but she wipes it away *

j. *Snaps out of it and gets up and hugs her tight*

m. *Starts to cry* Im so sorry joe

j. *makes her look at him* don't cry mi, its okay. I was just I shock. I mean I've met you two times already, once at the concert and once at the door when des didn't show up and now it explains why.

m. *giggles* im so sorry about the zoo thing, but I forgot my wig.

j. uh-hu and now I know why you ran away from me when I told you you looked like des.

m. sorry for that too, I panicked,.. I was so scared that you had recognized me, so I just ran.. called dad and went home.

J * just holding her, and then he realized something, and pulls away looking at her* so I basically told you that I liked you without even knowing it, that brainwashing miles..

m. sorry *giggles* but if its any help I told dad to say to bran that of you asked for my number she had to give it to you..

j. well, thank you *smiles*

{Shopping vid}

j. its kind of soon but I've been crazy for you since I first saw you at the club.. Miley Ray do you wanna be my girlfriend? *hopeful*

m. before I answer maybe we should talk about this ?*sits down on her bed*

j.*Sits down beside her and puts her in his lap* What do you mean ?

m. Its gonna be a long distance relationship with two girls..

j. Two? *confused*

m. *Sighs* Joe… if we're gonna be out in public I have to go as destiny.. and im not gonna move back here, im not ready to give up my normal life for that life I ran away from over 3 years ago*looking down*

j. *gently makes her look up at him* I understand that Mi, and im fine with it. That's how you roll and I just have to except than if I wanna be with you and I really want you as my girlfriend. And about the long distance.. I totally understand, I mean I travel a lot and that just how its gonna go but it think we can work it out if we really try hard enough and want to be together.

m. *smiles and kisses him* ask me again ?

j.*laughs* Miley Ray do you wanna be my girlfriend ?

m.*giggles* Yes

j.*leans in and kisses her passionately*

m. *deepens it and pulls away, smiling.. she got a text*

Hi Miles, Dad and I just left for a meeting but I didn't bother to ask if you wanted to come since I figured that you'd be fine with joe ;) haha –Love Bran

Okay, when are you back ? –Miles

Tonight, but im not sure when, are you okay ?

OK, if joe wasn't here right now I would be "eeeppp-ing" while I was happy-dancing my ass of. lOl

*laughing at you* Why, what happend ?

He asked if I wanted to be his Gf (im happy-dancing/"eeeppp-ing" inside 3

Haha, FINALLY ! lol, be careful now and don't do anything I wouldn't do..

Haha, what do you mean ? :P

joe and his hormones + You and you hormones = BAM ! x)

Fuck you :P don't worry about that, nothing is gonna happen.. promise

Haha, just use protection

SHUT UP BRANDI CYRUS!

(dad) Use protection darling, I don't want you peggo at 17..

m.*gasps, and texting brandi again*

IM GONNA KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET HOME !!!!

hahaha, yeah right, just listen to dad ;)

Im gonna stop talking to you, bye.. forever ;)

We'll talk when I get home. Byeee. Enjoy :P

j. what was all that about ?

m. Bran being her annoying-self..

j. Okay I don't even wanna know*laughs *

m. *sits down in his lap* fine by me *smiles and kisses him*

j. *Smiles into the kiss and deepens it*

m.*deepens it even more*

j.*turns it into a make-out and slowly puts his hands under her shirt and pulls her closer*

m.*leaning on him and puts her hands behind his neck and plays with hair, leaning more against him*

j.*slowly leans backwards, so he's now laying down in the bed with miley ontop*

m.*smiles into the make-out and put her legs on each side of him*

j.*lets his hands wander higher and her shirt is following, he unclips her bra*

m.*she still has her shirt on and pulls away for air, smiling*

j. hey there *winks at her*

m. Hey you..*leans down and kiss him again*

j.*turns it into a make-out.. Takes of her shirt and her unclipped bra follows.. Pulling her closer*

m.*holding around him and slowly makes them sit up in the bed, locking her legs behind his back and smiles, grabs his t-shirt and takes it of*

j. *still making out, holding miley tight and leans he down on the bed so he's ontop*

m.*plays with the hair of the back of his neck*

j.*pulls away and starts to trail butterfly-kisses down her neck*

m.*moans alittle*

j.*finds her weak spot and sucks on it*

m.*moans louder*

j. *pulls away* your dad ?

m.*breathing uneven* ..Out..With..Bran..Meeting…Home..Tonight

j.*Smiles and kisses her again, moves down her neck and down to her breasts*

m.*breathing heavier*

j.* takes one of his hands on one of her breasts and starts sucking on the other one*

m.*moaning*

j. *trails butterfly-kisses form her breasts and down her stomach all the way down to the waistline of the pants, looking up at miley*

m.*looking down at him and smiles*

j. *Smiles and opens all the buttons on the pants and takes them off and throws then on the floor with her shirt*

m.*now in only her panties, just looking at joe's pants and up at him*

j.*just looks at her* Want me to take them off ?

m.*nods and bites her bottom lip*

j. *shakes his head just to tease her*

m. I swear if you don't take them off I will tear them apart.. in 3 seconds..

j.*laughs and takes them off*

m. *pulls him on top of her again and kiss him hard*

j.*smiles on her lips and runs his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entance

m. *Opens her mouth to let him in*

j. * starts to make out with her, lets his hands travel down her almost naked body to her panties and slowly takes them off*

m. *moaning, wanting him so bad*

j. Kisses her stomach and slowly kissing down, kissing her tights, inner tights.. kissing everywhere but where he know she want him to kiss so bad*

m.*moaning* Stop teasing joe, …please

j. *smiles and stats licking her out*

m.*breathing heavily and moaning even louder*

j.*licking and sucking… Hard*

m. *breathing really heavy* J-oe.. stop playin' around !

j. *pulls away and takes of his boxers*

m.*Sits up and puts her hands behind his neck and pulls him down with her, she can feel his boner in between her legs*

j.*Teasing her while he makes out with her*

m. *pulls away, whining* Joeeee…! *pulls him closes again and starts to make-out with him again*

j. *puts it in her slowly, groaning*

m.*moaning as her starts to go in and out.*

in

out

in

out

in

out

m. …faster

j.*breathing heavy, goes faster and harder.. hit's her spot over and over again*

m. *moaning* Harder joe please harder..!

j. *goes harder and harder hitting her spot each time*

m.*breathing really heavy* Im gonna cum *moaning*

j.*goes even faster and harder, groaning *

m. *cums*

j.*going faster and faster, groaning and cums. Pulls out and lays down beside her breathing heavily*

m. …Wow

j. *smiles and pulls her body close his, takes her hair out of her face and looks at her, kisses her softly*

m. *thinking and blurs out* I can't believe I just had sex with the one and only joe jonas

j.*just looks at her and starts to laugh*

m. *blushes* oh god, I did it again, didn't I ?

j. *laughing* yeah

m. *looks away emberrest*

j. *makes her look at him* it's okay, it's just funny*kisses her*

m. *kisses him back and pulls away*

j. *smiles* so what do you wanna do now Mi ?

m. I think I need a shower*smiles and gets out of the bed*

j. *checking her out*

m. *turns around facing him* what are you doing ?

j. Enjoying the view..

m.*giggles and goes into her bathroom*

j. *gets up and puts his boxers on and walks into the guest room to use the shower*

Later that day

j.*sitting on the couch with miley in his lap watching tv*

m.*her cell phone starts ringing, and she know it's demi cause she recorder demi while she was singing and put is as her ringtone whenever demi calls*

j. Who's singing? *curious*

m. Demi *smiles at him and answers* Hi Demi

d. Come home already, I miss you !

m. *giggles* I miss you too

d. come home now !

m.*worried* Whats wrong?

d. Mom's outta town

m.*laughs*

d. not funny, I can sleep seriously !

m. you have my key, use it

d. really ? are you sure ?

m. yeah, of course. Just clean up after you, I don't wanna come home to a messy apartment.

d. I would never do a such thing

m. Demitria Devonne Lovato!

d. Yes Miley Ray I promise !

m. thank you, now get your ass over at my place and get some sleep.

d. thank you so much, I love ya

m. love you too dem.. bye

d. bye *they hung up*

j. *looking at miley* you just lets her use your apartment just like that ?

m. Yeah, what wrong about that ?

j. I would never do that, what if she looks over everything you have and tells someone ?

m. Joe.. she is my bestfriend over 3 years and I trust her with everything. And she wont find anything she isn't supposed to.

j. how do you know that?

m. cause I have nothing in there she can find that can spill my secret. I have learned to keep that stuff other places..

j. I have a clever girlfriend *smiles at her*

m.*peeks him on the lips* I know

j. she has an amazing voice

m. *smiles* I know, its her dream to work with music..

j. I understand her, I'm so grateful that I am able to live my dream.

m. im glad you can.

j. im glad you got your dream as well mi

m. thanks joe*kisses him* Wanna hear something funny?

j. Sure, tell me ..

m. Last time I was here and des was on the front page of that magazine. Demi want all crazy then I got home..

j. why?

m. Destiny was apparently her idol when she was younger, she was seriously happy-dancing cause Des was "back" and then she asked if why I wasn't dancing with her. And if I liked des and stuff..

j. What did you say ?

m. *giggles* I said she wasn't my idol and that I hated her..

j. *laughs* I bet demi quitted the happy-dancing pretty fast.. ?

m. Yeah.. *smiles and kisses him* she did

md.*walks in the front door* IM HOME !

m. *pulls away from the kiss* yeah we're right here*waves at him *

j. *resting his hands on miley's stomach, smiling at billy* How was the meeting ?

md. *smiles when he looks at them all cuddled up* I was good, kevin came along.

j.*Curious* Oh why, was I supposed to be there too ?

md. no not at all joe, he came along with bran*laughs* he was arguing with the managers so she could have more time off..

j. Just so she could be with him.. Typical kev. Did it work?

md. surprisingly it did, he got all of you 2 weeks off. From today

j. Yes*holding miley closer*

m. im glad you have the same manager, it's easier to get them to give in if all of you stand together*smiles and rests her head on joe's chest*

md.*sits down on the other couch* so what have you to been up too?

m.*smiles* nothing, we watched a movie

md. *looking at joe*

j. we saw new moon

m. yupp. *smiles at her dad* and then demi called

md. was there something wrong ?

m. She was just wondering if she could use the extra key for my apartment .. she needed some sleep *giggles of the thought*

md. okay, I think the girls wanted a girls night with you tonight.. Tay and Bran was planning something.

m. oh joy..

j. im sure it will be fun Mi *kisses her cheek*

m. whatever, they just wanna know about what we did when we were home alone.. and there's nothing interesting, other than movie and one of my moments

j.*laughs* Your right, I think I'll get going. I'll see you tomorrow Mi

m.* gets out of his lap and stands up, kisses him gently and smiles* bye

j. I'll call you later *winks and leaves*

md. *after joe left* So your together now ?

m.*smiles dreamily* Yeah..

md. Im happy for you, joe is a good guy*gets up and hugs her*

m. *hugs him back* thanks dad *pulls away* I think im gonna go and take a nap, Im kinda tired.

md. okay, I'll send Tay and Bran up to you when they gets here.

When taylor and brandi gets home

b. DAD?

md. IN THE KITCHEN !

b. *goes into the kitchen* we decided we'd screwed the only girls night.. we invited the brothers *smiles* where is miley ?

md. *looks up from his computer* she went to bed, she was tired

*leaves the kitchen and walks over to the rest of the gang* She's sleeping

j. I'll go and wake her up*about to leave*

t. Wait Joe, I wanna have some fun with her first

n. Im in !

j.*glares at nick*

n. Im out.. *smiles nervously*

b. Im in, tell me what we're gonna go* puts her arms behind kevins neck and looks up and him*

k.*smiles and kisses her softly*

t. I wanna get out of her what happened with her and—

j. … Come on ! let her be…

t. shut it joe !

b. Kev, make your brother to calm down..

k. joe relax

j. fine..

b. stay downstairs while we go and wake her up, her and taylor goes upstairs*

t. *walks over to mileys bed* Miley ?

m. Go away, im tired..*turns around*

b. get up fat ass !

m. fuck you and leave my room

t.*sits down on the bed* So tell us, what happened ?

m.*smiles* Nothing..

b. tell us

m. im not talking to you, remember ?

t. well tell me then, cause I really wanna know .

m *sits up, smiling* Never..

b. I have a secret

m. I don't wanna know it..

b. It's what dad's planning on give you for your birthday..

m *shoots her a look* tell me !

b *smiling* Never..

m. UGH !!!*lays down under the covers*

downstairs

n. What's taking them so long ?!

k. Its girls we're talking about.. are you really asking that question ?

n. no, nevermind..

j. *looks at the text he just got and laughs*

k. Whats so funny ?

j.*shows him the text*

k.*reads it out loud* Joe come and save me ! Tay and Bran it terrorizing me – love miley

n.*laughs* Typical..

j. Well I have a rescue mission to go to* goes up stairs*

m. both of you, get out *laughing hysterically*

t. im gonna tickle you until you tell me !

m. FUCK YOU TAYLOR SWIFT, GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS AWAY FROM ME !*Still laughing*

b.*laughing at them*

t. bran , help me !

b.*goes over and helps taylor*

j. *comes in the door and sees poor miley being tickled to death and sends Kevin a text* get your ass up here and get your gf away from my gf before bran kills her !

b *tickling miley, but suddenly she feels to strong hands grab her and pulls her away* WHAT THE HELL!

k. You said you were gonna wake her up, not kill her*holding her close*

b. whatever*smiles and turns around in his arms and kisses him*

n. *get over and pulls Taylor away from miley* God woman, calm down!

t. Shut up curly!

n. you have nothing you should say, afro !

j. Nick, don't insult her hair, she's gonna give you a bitch-slap..*gets over and hugs miley* You okay ?

m *breathing heavily* Y-ea-h I gu-ess s-o..

j. *whispers in her ear* this sort of reminds me of earlier today*smirks*

m *giggles* Not funny Joseph

b. what's not funny ?

m. nothing flat-breast!

n.*laughs but stops when he sees the deadly stare Kevin gives him*

b. shut up hoe

m. im not even gonna reply on that one, cause now you're just childish.

t. okay, anyways.. what are we doin' , im bored !

b. Miley, Joe.. Get you ass's over in the middle

m/J: *confused, but does it anyways. Joe is now sitting with miley in-between his legs holding around her*

b. *pushes Kevin down beside joe and sits like miley*

t. nick get in bed*giggles* not in the way that sounded

n. *sits down on the other side of joe and taylor gets in-between his legs as well*

m. So whats the plan ?

b. Movie

m. Taylor put it on

t. no way, im way to comfortable right now

b. you can pick movie, just do it

t. have I ever mentioned that I hate the Cyrus sisters when they are all bossy on me ?

b. yeah many times –

m. *smiles * but we still doesn't care, just move your lazy ass over there and put on a movie.

T *gets out of the bed and looking for a movie* The Notebook ?

K:N:J. NO !

M:B. YES !

j. mi please !

m. shut up and be a good boy

t. *puts the movie in the dvd player and gets back in the bed*

j. .., Fine

n. *laughs* God man, Your already whipped

j. *moves his leg and pushes nick and taylor out of the bed* Woops my bed !

t. I swear joe im gonna kill you someday*gets up from the floor, grabs a pillow and throws it on joe but it hits miley instead*

m. OW ! your so on tay*takes te pillow and is about to throw it at taylor but slaps it right in brandis face and then joes, get out of the bed and runs out of her room with taylor following and laughing like crazy*

b. MILEY RAY CYRUS GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE SO I KAN KILL YOU !*get up and runs after them*

j. im just gonna lay here and relax until they come back.

k. yeah, good idea*doesn't move*

n. *lays down on the bed with his brothers*

--

t. *locks the door to the cabin* You know she'll never expect us to be in here

m. I know*sits down on the floor*

t. *sits down beside her* so tell me, what happened?*smiles*

m. *smiles* nothing really, he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend,we talked about it,I said yes, we made out, had sex and then watched tv.

t. *smiles* I knew it!

m. knew what ?

t. that you would go that far

m. *giggles* well.. no I have nothing to say *giggles* and oh my god, I had one of my star stuck moments..

t. *looks at her* When ?!

m. *looks down and almost whispers* "I can't believe I just had sex with the one and only joe jonas"

t*laughs* way to go miles

m. shut up

t. I think its cute

m. sure you do

t. its true..

later that week with miley on the phone with demi and selena.

s. we miss you, come home !

m. *giggles cause Joe is kissing her neck, pulls away and gives him a look* I'll be home soon, I promise

d. you better, school sucks without you

m. its soon vacation demi

d. I know but still..

s. your apartment isn't the same without you.

m. demi ..

d. sorry, I was bored so we had a sleep over

s. yeah cause demi wont sleep at home

m. I know and wouldn't either

s. why?

m. cause you cant keep it quiet at night

d. *laughs*

s. oh… demi why didn't you tell me ?

d. what was I supposed to say, selena can you keep it down when my brother fucks you all night long cause im in the room next door ?

s. okay, maybe.. fuck it, anyways.. sorry.

d. its okay, I slept good at mileys

m. I bet you did*smiles* I miss you guys

j. *puts her in his lap and kisses her*

m.*smiles on his lips and pulls away* hold on a sec girls* puts her hand over the phone* you have to wait til im done on the phone joe

j. I don't wanna wait mi*whining*

m. suck it up and be a man!

J. *makes a puppy-dog face*

m. not gonna work *takes the phone back to her ear* I'll be home this weekend

d, FINALLY !

m *giggles* how's work dem ?

d. great, I love it. They are so nice to me and the audience.. I cant explain it, other than I love the feeling I get when im up there.

m. (thinking.. I know what you mean, I miss it sometimes but im so thankful for that I have right now. I wouldn't change it for the world)

s. but we have to go Miles, drew are picking us up soon.

m. where are you going ?

d. starbucks

m. I want some !

s *laughs* come homeee already

m. I will, soon .. promise, bye babe's

S/D. buh bye Miles *they hangs up*

j. so your going home soon ?

m. I miss home joe

j. I understand, but im gonna miss you*makes a sad face*

m. im gonna miss you too

j *smiles wide*

m. What ?

j. Im coming with you, I'll just make myself unrecognizable. I wanna see where my girl lives.

m. are you sure ?

j. positive*kisses her softly*

m. okay*smiles* but you have to do something drastic

j. I know, and I know how.. but we have to leave soon then.. cause we doesnt have "vacation" forever

m. I know, I'll talk to dad later.

A few days later joe and miley are about to leave for the airport

m. JOE ARE YOU DONE ?!

j. *comes in with a mustache * yupp

m. *laughs* ew

j. im guess this*points at him mustache* works ?

m. yeah, more than I wanted to. You look gross, but I sill care for you more than anything.

j. *smiles* im gonna put this in the car* takes her suitcases and leaves her room*

t. *comes running in with brandi* have you seen joe ?

m. no, only a gross man who just took my suitcase to the car.

b. *laughing* im glad im not the one that gonna kiss that mustache

m. im not gonna kiss it either.

t. torture*smiles*

m. I swear, im not gonna kiss him when he got that gross thing on. Even if that means I cant kiss him until im home in my apartment.

t. good luck

m. *leaves her room and goes down stairs with the girls following* thank you, I think I need it.

On the plane

j. Mi please ?

m. No

j. please just a little peek

m. never gonna happen, im sorry but that thing are gross

j. puts a blanket over his head and takes it off but doesn't remove the blanket, looks over at miley* how about now ?

m. *smiles and kisses him softly, pulls away* Now get back on before someone sees you.

j. one more ?

m. I you get it do you promise to put it back on and shut up about it until we get home ?

j.*smiles and nods*

m.*leans in and kisses him*

back at mileys apartment

m.*unlocks the door* Hello ?

*no answer*

m. *relived, goes inside and goes straight to her room to put her suitcase down*

j. *comes up behind her and kisses her neck*

m. *smiles* where is ?

j. *in-between kisses* he left

m. *turns around and kisses him passionately*

j.*deepens it and takes her shirt of*

m. are you in a hurry ?*giggles*

j. *just nods and kisses her again*

m *deepens it and turns it into a make out*

j. *makes miley walks backward thru wards the bed*

m.*falls back on the bed with joe ontop of her, removing his shirt*

j.*unclips her bra and takes of her pants, and his pants*

m. *smiling at him and pulls him closer*

j. *starts to make-out with her as he let his hand wander down her body to her underwear, rubbing on her*

m.*moans*

j.*rubs harder*

m.*moaning*

j. *takes his boxers of and start to tease her with his boner*

m. *breath heavily* why are you doing this to me, stop it and fuck me already!

j. *takes her panties off and thrusts into her fast, groans*

m.*moaning* oh god that feels so good joe, faster

j. *goes faster*

m. *her eyes tilts back from pleasure and she grabs the sheets, moaning louder* Oh Joeee

j. *goes harder and faster breathing heavily, he picks her up and goes over to her desk and let one of his hands wipe over the desk so everything on it "flies" to the other side of the room. He lays miley down and starts to go in and out faster and faster*

m. Joh-eeeeeee!

j. *he goes harder and faster. sweating and groaning. he keeps this up for a few minutes until they both cums*

m. *breathing hard, smiling at him*

j. *smiles and gives her one last hard thrust*

m.*Moans*

the desk gives after and breaks, they are now both on the floor

m. *laughing* Joe look what you did !

j. *rolls off her and laughing like crazy* im sorry, I guess I have to buy you a new one .

later that Saturday

j. Laying in miley's bed* So I was thinking ..

m *looks at him from the bathroom* about ?

j. I would like to hear that friend of you live, was it demi ?

m. Yeah, but why ?

j. no reason, just for fun I guess

m. I don't know..

j. why?*gets out of the bed*

m. *holding up something*

j.*laughs*

m. I don't like him..

j. well for you information I don't like mr. gross either. He gives me an itch.

m. *giggles* but we can sneak in there..

j. Okay ?*stands behind her*

m. though the back door and I think they have a vip room there..

j. which means im gonna go as myself and your gonna go as Des ?

m. im not sure yet, cause I cant be in the vip section as miley when I have a reservation at the first table from the stage and I really don't want to come along..

j. *laughs and wraps his arms around her* but if Destiny was her idol when she was little, maybe you could go as des and talk to her and stuff. That would totally make her day.

m. it would make her year joe, but I really don't want the papz to get any clue about where I'm hiding..

j. I understand that, my come on, live alittle ..

m. I'll think about it, its either des or *makes a disgusted face*

j. I like the blond you *smiles and kisses the top of her head*

m. good for you, but don't get use to it. I hate that wig.

J. Don't worry about it, I wont

m. *thinking and smiles* No tonight

j. thank you ! *kisses the top of her head and leaves the bathroom*

m. *grabs her phone from beside the sink and walks out after him* where are you going ?

j. I thought I'd make us some food

m. Home cooked, seriously ?

j. yeah?

m. cool, its good to see that someone uses the kitchen*dials demi's nr*

d. *getting ready for work* Hello?

m. Hi dem, its miley

d. oh hi, are you home yet ?*fixing her make-up*

m. that was why I called, im stuck here in cali.. the plane was canceled..

d. nooo, I wanted you here tonight.

m. I know, and I wanted to be there so bad, im so sorry demi.

d. *smiles* don't be miles, I understand. We cant control the weather..

m. I know and its annoying*giggles* but I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay ?

d. sure thing, bye miley

m. bye *smiles and hangs up* it smells good in here, what are you making ?

j. mc. And cheese ..

m. cool, it it okay if I go and get ready?

j. yeah, just go ahead

m.*leaves her kitchen to get ready*

8.00pm

Joe and destiny are walking into the cafè

j. Excuse me sir ?

man. Yes? *sees that its joe* we got the vip room ready for you, demi is about to go on stage any minute now.

m. *smiles*

man. *follow me, opens a door for them and leads them down a hallway and opens a door* Here

m. *walks inside*

man. If there's anything just walk down the hall and knock on the door we came through.

j. okay, thank you *smiles and joe closes the door after him*

m. Wow, we can see everything from here, and look*points at someone* There's Selena and Drew

j. *sees them*I have met that girl before, remember ?

m. Oh right, I forgot..

j. so that's one of your best friends and her boyfriend?

m. *sits down on the couch* yeah and he's also demi's brother.

d. *walks on stage and smiles at selena and drew* {A gift from a friend starts to play} *talks into the mike* this song is for my best friend, but she couldn't be here today since her plane got canceled. Miles, this is for you [starts to sing]

m. *smiling*

s. *recording it* Miles should have seen this

d. *kisses the top of her head, just listening to his sister. He sees the a light goes on upstairs and looks up*

j. *comes back to miley after her turned on the light, looks at drew* What are he going ?

m. he just saw us and now he's telling it to selena… in about 1 second selena is going to look up here and gasp

s. *looks up and sees destiny and joe, gasps*

m. told you *just waves at them and smiles*

j. *does the same thing, pulls miley closer*

m. *smiling at him*

j. *listening to demi* shes really good

m. I know, and im not saying that just because shes my bestfriend, but she has an amazing voice. Its so different, in a good way

j. I know what you mean, maybe I should talk to her later

m. about ?

j. *smiles* a meeting, with nick and kev

m. you think she's THAT good ? *existed*

j. totally mi—Des *smiles and kisses her*

m.*kiss him back and pulls away*

j. I don't know what we can do, but wanna hear more of her

m. Thank you Joe, it will mean the world to her*smiles*

after the concert

j. walks down the hall and over to the manager's door and knocks

mana. *opens the door* Oh hi, how can I help?

j. Destiny and I was just wondering if you could get uhm was it Demi?

Mana. Yes Demi, what about her ?

j. Can you send her into the vip later, we wanted to talk to her…

mana. Sure, I'll get her when she comes out

j. thank you*smiles and walks back to miley*

with demi

d. *walks over to the table* Hi, what did you think ?

s. The song for Miles was so good*smiles and hugs her* You did great dem..

dr. Yeah you did, today was one of your best nights. Your vocals were amazing.

d. You think ? *smiling*

dr. Yeah

s. Oh Oh and guess who I saw in the vip section ?!

d. *confused* The vip? Nobody never uses the vip room..

s. well someone did today

d. Who ?

dr. Joe jonas

d. Are you fucking kidding me ?!

dr. No im fucking serious ..

d. that's soooo cool, but why was her here ?

s. to listen to you probably*smiles* with his girlfriend

d. Girlfriend ?

s. yeah

d. who is she ?`

s. Destiny Cyrus

d. *mouth drops* WHAT ?!?!

s. *smiles * Its true, I saw then kiss.. so cute, I tell you SO FUCKING CUTE

d. OH MY FUCKING GOD…

dr. Stop with the fucking fucking already

s. fuck you drew, and shut up

dr. *shoots her a look*

s. Oh come on, don't be like that. I was just kidding Drew.

Dr. Whatever *gets up from the table*

Mana. Demi ?*comes over*

d. *turns around facing him* Yes?

Mana. Someone in the vip section wanted to see you..

d. *oh okay.. right now ?

mana. Yes, just hurry.. don't let them wait..

d. Okay*runs off, leaving selena and drew standing there fighting*

m. *sitting in joe's lap, kisses him* Im so glad mr. gross stayed at home

j. so am I *smiles and kisses her again*

d. *knocks on the door*

m.*gets out of joe's lap and sits down beside him* Come in *smiling*

d. *walks in slowly* Hi..

j. Hi *gets over to her and shakes her hand* Im Joe

d. *smiles back* Demi

m.*doesn't want to come to close, afraid demi will recognize her*

j.*Looks over at miley and knows what she's thinking* And that's Destiny.

m. Hi Demi *smiles* I would give you a hug, but im not feeling so good. I really don't want to infect you

d. Its okay I understand*smiling like crazy, can believe she is in the same room as Joe Jonas and destiny Cyrus *

j. So Demi, you were really good tonight *smiles at her*

d. *shocked* do you really think so ?

j. Yeah, you have a great voice. Its something different about it, in a good way..

d. oh my gosh, thank you so much. It means so much coming from you. Im mean oh my god.. *rambling* Sorry..

m.*giggles* Its okay

j. why didn't you tell us you sang when we met you after that concert we met you at ?

d. well *sits down in one of the couches* I didn't then, or I did my not like this. I just got this job a few weeks ago *smiles* and I love it..

j. oh, im glad we came today. It was fun, and we had a great time listening to you *smiles at her again*

d. thank you *smiles, doesn't really know what to do* soo, uhm did you just randomly go here or ?

m. No, we heard some rumors about you and your voice and joe here wanted to check it out *smiles at demi, she want to laugh really bad cause of the look on demi's face. But she doesn't*

d. Cool, do you think I could get an autograph ?

j. Sure *miley hands him a paper and writes* Thanks for the amazing show, your vocals are great. - Joe Jonas *hands miley the paper*

m.*takes it but isn't sure how to write it, cause demi has seen her handwrite so many times before. Afraid she'll might recognize it* Your voice is amazing, keep up the good work and keep reaching for your dream Demi. Love Destiny Cyrus *hands it to demi, and smiles*

Later that night..

m.*making out with joe on the couch, her phone starts ringing..answers* Yes ?

t. Hi

m. *Sitting ontop of joe with her legs on each side of him* what do you want ?

t. nothing really---

m Okay *hangs up and smiles at joe*

j. who was that ?

m. Taylor *leans down and kisses him*

t. *calls miley again*

m.*answers* Yes ?

t. Hi

m. what do you want ?!

t. nothing I was just---

m *hangs up and starts to make out with joe again*

j. *pulls her closer*

m *her phone starts ringing again* UHG!

J *takes her phone and answers* WE'RE BUSY ! *hangs up, smiles at her*

m. im not in the mood anymore*pulls away, her phone rings again*

j. *grabs it before miley could and answers* Can you stop calling, we're busy and you just killed the mood !

d(??). Uhm.. is miley there ?

j. Oh, im sorry *hands miley the phone* that was NOT taylor and its for you, byee *leaves the living room fast, under his breath* damn im screwed !

m. hello ?

d. who the fuck was that ?!

m. Oh hi demi.. uhm it was ..*cant remember the name* jonathan.. yeah jonathan..

d. I hate him

m. why ?

d. he is to fucking rude, tell me where he live I wanna slap him !

m. noo way im going to tell you that, and I can slap him myself.. thank you very much..

d. okay, fine.. but what the hell were you guys doing ?

m. making out…

d. on a fucking air port ?!

m. *remembers her plane was "canceled" * oh yeah, right.. its no one here..

d. I bet they left when they saw you sucking faces..

m shut up, we make a cute couple..

d. sure you do, that why there isn't any people there.

m. fuck you, anyways.. what was it ?

d. *remembers why she called* OMG GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TODAY AT WORK ?!?!?!

m.*holding the phone away from her ear since she talked to loud* uhm I don't know, you tell me..

d. joe jonas and destiny are dating, selena saw them kiss and I talked to them in the vip section.. omg it was sooooo cool ! and they said they loved my voice (keeps telling her what happened)

m. *smiles* that's so cool, demi.. I wanna see those autographs !

d. sure, I'll take them with me when I come over at your place when you get home..

m. *plays dumb* aren't you in my apartment?

d. no, I sleeping home this weekend, sel and drew are fighting and mom's home..

m. what happened?

d. selena was rude.. she told him to shut up or something and he got mad..

m. typical

d. I know, but im going to bed, I just wanted to tell you that joe jonas think im hot *smiles*

m. HE SAID THAT ?!

d.*lying* yah..

m.*knows that shes lying since she was there* I don't believe you..

d. whatevs, night

m. night, dream horrible dreams

d. you too, hate you bimbo

m. hate you too fatty *they hung up* JOE ?!

j *sticks his head out in the door* yes sweetie?

m. that was to close ! don't ever do that again, a least check the caller id first dumbass !

j. sorry, wont happen again, promise…

m. good, now go to bed.. your grounded, I don't wanna see your face..

j. pssh *runs over and picks her up bridal style and runs back into her room with miley in his arms and throws her on the bed* good night diva *walks out and closes the roor..

m. *he took the lights out before he closed the door so now its all dark in there* Joee ?

j. go to bed !

m. im scared !

j. *opens the door* really ?

m. *nods* will you be my teddy-bear , popstar? *smiles sweetly *

j. fuck you, its rockstar and you know it ! *walks over and lays down beside her and let her cuddle up with him* good night

m. night..

2days later.

j. Im going now, bye *smiles at miley*

m. bye, I'll miss you *smiles*

j. *winks at her and leaves*

m. *taking her time while joe is gone to unpack her stuff from when she was in cali* Aww *smiles at the picture of her and her dad *she gets a box from under the bed, takes the picture and puts it in there with all of her other family stuff*

later

m. *there's a knock on the door, she gets up and opens the door*

j. *smiling and puts the –not-put-together-desk down*

m. *looks at joe and gasps, panics and slams the door shout*

j. WHAT THE HELL ?! *knocking on the door*

m.*freaked out, tears are forming* Go away joe

j. what did I do, whats wrong ?

m. JUST LEAVE JOE, BEFORE SOMEONE SEES YOU !

j. *Gets frustrated* … FINE ! I'll be at one of the hotels

m. *looks at the desk* Joe ?

j. YES?

m. Im sorry, but I cant let you in. please go…

j.*leaves*

m. *starts to cry and dials a number*

t. hi miles

m *sobbing*

t. whats wrong ?

m. j-j-joe showed up a-at my d-door whiteout the mustache.

t. oh my god, what did you do ?

m.*starts to cry again* I told him to leave.

t. Oh Miles, it will be okay..

m. No it wont, I can't believe he wound do that to me, I thought he understood how much my normal life means to me..

t. he does miles.. do you want me to talk to him ?

m. no thanks.. I'll handle it myself. I have to go, bye

t. okay? Bye *they hung up*

j.*dials mileys nr*

m. *answers* what ?!

j. you wont be able to put that desk up all by yourself, please let me help you

m. I can do it, im not a blondie!

j. well..

m. Don't answer that, I can do it, goodbye. *she hangs up*

3 hours later

M: *Dials a number*

J: Hello

M: Still in town ?

J: Yeah, why?

M. Im sorry I freaked out on you.

j. What did I do ?

m. you showed up at my door as joe jonas …

j. miley I took of that mustache right before you opened the door. I wouldn't risk your secret like that.

m. oh… im sorry, I really am. I just freaked

j. I understand, and im sorry for making you that way.

m. I really care about you joe*smiles*

j. Smiles* I really care about you too Mi,* there's a comfortable silent* why did you call ?

M: I was wrong! Can you please come over and help me before I throw that fucking shit out of the window and hurt somebody other than myself ?!

J: *laughing* trouble with the desk huh?

M: if you don't come over soon im gonna move it into the elevator and let it stay there!

J: I cant sorry, I have a phone meeting..

M: well in about 2 seconds you don't so get over here !

J: how are you gonna do that?

M: call them and say im destiny cyrus and that I need your help to put up that stupid desk before I hurt myself and ends up in a hospital..

J: clever

M: I know that popstar

J: rockstar !

M. whatever

1 hour later

J: .. done *smiles and kisses her* you know your dress is really short today *smirks and places his hands on her butt*

M: *Smiles* hm.. I didn't notice *smiles and kisses him*

J: *moves his hands up under her dress*

D/S: MILEY RAY ARE YOU IN HERE?!

M: *breaks the kiss and panics* Fast ! hide under the desk and don't make a sound !

J: *does as he's told*

M: *sits down in the chair behind the desk joe just finished putting together* Im in here !

D/S: Comes in

S: wow new desk?

M: yeah, I did it all by myself* smiles cause she knows it will annoy the hell out of joe*

J: *just smiled under the desk because he had a plan for getting back at her*

D: wow youre good, I don't even think drew can do that!

M: *eyes whiten*

J: *Moved his hands slowly from her legs to her inner thighs, spreading her legs slowly. Smiling to himself*

M: *trying to close her legs but joe is to strong* Thanks *smiles nervously*

S. so when are you leaving for vacation ?

J: * holding her legs apart with one hand and moves her underwear aside with the other one, rubbing on her*

M: *she wanna moan so bad but she cant let demi and selena find out that joe jonas is under her desk so she tries her best to keep a straight face be quiet.. but she cant* God this is so good

D: *giving her a weird look* huh?

J: *wanna laugh so bad*

M: Uh.. this..chair.. is so good.. yeah

J: *rubs harder to make it worse*

S: Miley are you okay ?

D: it looks like your really wanna scream or say something… im not sure…

M: *shakes her head no and smiles nervously*

S: are you sure youre okay?

J. *sticks two fingers in her fast and going in and out*

M: *nods, she's too scared to open her mouth, afraid she will moan*

S: im not sure miles.. you know you can tell us anything

M : *Breathing uneven, and cant take it anylonger, it feel so good.. she rests her head on the desk face-down*

D: miles im getting worried, are you okay* comes closer*

M: *talking with her face buried in the desk* I-im f-fine r-reallllly

J: *enjoying every single second of it, uses both of his hands to hold her legs apart starts liking her out *

M: OoH My Goooooood !

S. im worried here miles !

M. *she uses all her straight not to moan* im fine…. I just need to be alone….. close the door when you leave.

D/S: *doesn't understand a thing, but they leave worried*

M: *when she heard the door close, she threw her head back and moaned loud*

J: *keeps doing it until she comes and moves away laughing softly*

M. *breaths uneven* I hate you ! why couldn't you just wait till there were gone?

j. *Still under the desk laughing* cause it was so much funnier this way

M: well I didn't think so.

J: so you didn't like it?

M: I never said that!

J: *smiles and gets up from under the desk* do you wanna do it again?

M: maybe another time.

J: what?

M: I wanna do something ells *smiles a smile so he understands*

J: *smiles and grabs the arms on the chair*

M: *smiles*

J: that this is a very nice chair?

M: *nodes yes*

J: *kisses her softly and puts his hand on her leg*

m. *wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer*

j.*places his hands behind each of her knees and picks her up*

m.*runs her hands through his hair*

j. *sits down in the chair with miley in his lap*

The next day

m. *wakes up from her phone ringing, sits up in the bed and smiles at the sight of the sleeping joe beside her. She grabs her phone from the night stand and answers* Hello?

b. Hi baby girl, did I wake you up?

m. kinda, but its okay*smiles*

b. I have a surprise for you

m. what is it ? *curious*

b. its your birthday present, I know it isn't for a while but I thought I'd give it to you now since you have official vacation from school from tomorrow and you'll need the time.

m. im sorry I didn't go to school today dad..

b. I understand, you have guest, but after the vaca I will not tolerate any skipping. I have been to nice to you already

m. I know and thanks, I will step my game up, I promise.

b. im glad to hear that but it's a difference saying it and doing it. I will bring you back here if you don't starting to take school serious

m. I know, and will do better I promise. Can you please tell me what me present are?

b. I got you a new apartment, a bigger one. Closer to the air-port –

m.*smiles big and stands up in the bed* WHAT?!

j. *wakes up* Whats wrong!

m. *jumping up and down* are you serious?!

b. *laughs* yes I am, what I was going to say about the apartment was that it will be much easier to visit you there. You have your own entrance to the building ..

m. wow, thank you ! WOW- WOOHOOOOOO!

j. *watching her with a weird look on his face, doesn't know what's going on*

b. oh and it is a penthouse

m. oh my goodness, I don't deserve this *freaking out*

j. *gets up and grabs the phone* Hello?

b. uhm, hi joe?

j. oh hi billy, im sorry i didnt know what was going on and i had to see who made miley all act like a crazy freaked out teenager.

b. *laughs again* oh im sorry, I just told her about the penthouse.

j. oh now I understand*laughs too* well I'll give you miley back *hands miley the phone*

m. *glares at joe and takes the phone* so when can I move in ? *really existed*

b. ask joe, he has the key, I gave it to him before you left.

m. *glares at joe again* He new ?

j. *smiles sweetly*

b. *yeah, he actually helped me picking it out. It was his idea to take that one so it would be easier to visit.

m. *smiles and blows Joe a kiss*

j. *gets out of bed* I'll make us some breakfast *leaves her room, mumbles* freaked out much ?

m. *heard him but ignores it* I don't know what to say dad, thank you so much.

b. your welcome, oh and bran and tay said they will come and visit as soon as you have everything in order.

m. I cant wait. *smiles* but I think I have to go before joe burns down my kitchen *giggles*

j. *shows up in the door and says so billy can hear him* Pshh, you hadn't even used your kitchen before I got here, I think it's a bigger chance that you will burn it down than that I will sweetie.

b. *laughs* just be careful, both of you.

m. *giggles* okay, bye dad.. I'll call you later *they hangs up*

after breakfast

j. *walks into miley's living room, looks over at the tv* you have a play station 3?!

m. *walks after him smiling, rolls her eyes* grab and lets go

j. I asked you something*looks at her* Miley Cryus owns a play station

m. yes I do, now lets go !

j. *walks over to it and turns it on, smiles*

m. joe get our ass up and put the play station away, we're going to see my new apartment *smiles wider* I meant penthouse.

j. cant you ask if demi and selena will come with you ? I've already seen it..

m. how?

j. I went over there when you wouldn't let me inside… it looks really good, your gonna love it *smiles at her* and im sure demi and selena will enjoy your company, you haven't been with them since you got home.. I'll be fine right here on your couch with your play station

m. ugh boys ! *grabs her phone and dials selenas number*

j. im a man

m. then act like it, pop star

j. rock star

m. whatever *selena answers* Hi Sel, its me

s. hi,whats up?

m. are you with demi ?

s. no, im with drew. Demi's sleeping..

m. well wake her up, we have somewhere to go

s. where ?

m. *smiles* im moving and I want you to to come with me to see my new apartment

s. Oh my god, hold on a sec *runs into demis room and jumps on her* DEMI WAKE UP

d. Go away from me you crazy witch!

s. miley is moving

d. *sits up in the bed fast, and selena falls out of the bed and down on the floor* WHAT?! Is she moving to cali?NO, he cant let her. She stopped skipping school. *on the edge of tears*

s. *lying on the floor* ow, no she's not moving to cail … miley you're not moving to cali?!

m. *giggles* No im not moving to cali

s. *sighs in relief* we're picking you in in 10 ! *takes the phone away from her ear and yells* DREW WE ARE LEAVING IN 5 !

d. *looks at selena* forget it, I need time to get dressed.

s. *looks at demi* fine ! *to miley* we are at yours in about a half an hour

m. *smiles okay, they hangs up*

j. are they doing with you ?

m. yess, and drew are driving

j. you girls…

m. what do you mean about that ?

j. to lazy to drive your self

m and you the one to speak? *looks at him laying on her couch with the play station remote in his and* you look like lazy pop-star pig, who can't get his lazy huge ass up from the couch.

j. *looks at her* ROCK-star, for the tenth thousand time!

m.*smiles to herself* A least your admitting you're a pig *giggles and leaves the room before he can say anything*

after drew picked up miley. – they are now at the apartment building.

s. *pushes the elevator button and it opens. All of them walks inside* which floor?

m. *pushes the button with the name "penthouse" *

d. *looks at the button and over to miley a few times*

m. *smiles* did I forget to tell you it's a penthouse?

d/s: *their mouth drops*

dr. *smiles at miley* congrats

m. thanks *smiles* I can't wait to see it.

d. I need to meet your dad! So I can ask him if he wants to adopt me.. a sweet, cute and extremely smart daughter

dr. *looks at demi* where did you hide your sweet and cuteness all these years?

d. *fake gasps and hits him playfully*

dr.*laughs*

s. and smartness…

d. *glares at selena* you're not the one to speak, you're as dumb as a goldfish.

The elevator doors opens

m. Wow *speechless*

d/s. runs out of the elevator..

dr. *walks after miley, who is now opening the glass doors to her huge balcony and looks at the view.*

m.*picks up her phone and dials her dad's number*

b. *smiles and answers the phone* hi Miles

m. I love it, thank you so much.

Dr. *stand beside miley and looks out at the view*

b. so have joe showed you around?

m. pssh no, he's a lazy pig… he found my play station so now he's pigging home at my couch. Demi,drew and sel are here with me.

b. *laughs* im glad someone is using it.

m. *giggles* yeah

d. *yells form inside* OH MY GOD MILEY COME HERE AND LOOK AT THE ENOURMUS CLOSET YOU GOT !

s. I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND IM PUTTING ALL MY CLOTHES IN HERE

D. ME TOO AND GUESS WHAT?! ITS STILL ENOUGH ROOM FOR ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES, AH-MAZING !!

M. *giggles* I need to go before they move in before me

b. *laughs* you do that, and we'll talk later *they hangs up*

dr. *turns to miley* so you have a pig now, who is he. And how come I've never heard about him ?

m. *smiles at the thought of joe* I guess you never since I never told anyone. Not even demi and sel *serious face* and you wont either mr.

dr. I wont, I promise *smiles and walks inside*

m *walks inside and finds selena and demi in a room that looks like her new bedroom*

d. what took you so long?

m. I had to call my dad

d. oh, did you ask him if he wanted a new daughter?

m. yeah.*smiles*

s. did he want two?

m. I asked if he wanted two new daughters and he said he already had enough gold-fishes*giggles*

d/s: Hey !

dr. you know its true

s. *glares at him*

dr. I was talking about demi *smiles at selena, trying not to laugh*

d. *talking to drew* go and jump of a cliff or something.

m. *laughing* stop it all of you, your so stupid. I swear if I didn't knew you I would think all of you were related to turtles.

Dr./d/s: *looks at her*

m. *smiles sweetly* Just kidding* runs out of the room*

later that night its dark outside

m. *walks into her apartment and over to the couch where she expect to find joe's lazy pig ass but he isn't there* Joe ? *no answer, smiles to herself* POP-STAR WHERE ARE YOU!!

J. *outside* Its rockstar !

m.*follows the sound of his voice outside to the balcony but cant see him, she looks up* What the fuck are you doing up there?! Get down from there before you hurt yourself, I didn't know you were suicidal!

j. *sitting on the roof looking down at her and smiles* Come up here

m. Joe I care for you, but im not going to jump of the roof with you! Get down!!

j. *softly laughs* Im not jumping and your not either, I have something for you up here

m. have you lost it? What can possibly be un top of my roof?

j. come up here and see for yourself.

m. ugh, fine *stands up on one of the chairs and tries to climp up* Joe, I cant do it

j. *smiles down at her, and he can see that shes struggling* life's a climb

m. ugh * when she finally gets up she sees a dinner table for two with candles and everything. Smiles an d looks up at the stars* and the view is great

j. *comes over to her and pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead* I missed you

m.*smiles up at him and kisses him softly before pulling away, looking at the table once again* how did you get this up here?

j. that was easy, don't think about it*leads her over to the table and moves the chair a little away from the table and motions her to sit down*

m. *looks at him dreamily and sits down*

j. *sits down aswell and just smiles at her* so how was the penthouse?

m. amazing, thank you.

j. for what?

m. Dad told me you helped him pick it. So thanks

j. oh yeah, no problem.

m. *takes a bite of her food, and smiles at him*

j. *sees it and smiles back* what are you all smiley about ?

m. this is so romantic, I didn't you had it in you. I didn't expect it, I thought I would find you pigging on the couch

j *laughs again* well it seems like you have a lot to learn about me.

A while later, joe and miley are sitting on her flat roof. Miley are sitting in-between joes legs and he has his arms wrapped around her. Looking out over the town and the stars.

m. *looks up at joe and smiles*

j. *leans down and kisses her softly*

m. *smiles on his lips and deepens it*

j. *runs his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance*

m.*opens her mouth just enough to let joe inside*

j.*slowly starts to make out with her*

m.*still sitting with her back against joe chest making out with him, places both of her arms around his neck and leaning more against him*

j.*removes his hands from around her body and loosens her grip on his neck a little before leaning backwards, laying down*

m.*she's now on top of joe. smiles into the make out and turns around a little so now their chests are against each other*

j. *wraps his arms around her again and letting them wander down her back and places both of his hands on her butt*

m. *puts her legs on each side of him and pulls away*

j.*looks up and her, his hands are still on her but*

m.*smiles* Im not having sex with you on a roof joe *serious*

j. Who said anything about sex?

m.*gives him a look*

j. what? I was just thinking of snuggling and maybe we could heat up the kiss while we watched the stars *smiles at her sweetly but is serious*

m.*kisses him again and pulls away* wanna go inside on the couch instead?

j. and who are talking about sex now missy?

m. I wasn't, I was talking about watching a movie or something.

j. and when the movie gets boring you know what that leads to?

m. make-out?

j. and?

m. im not thinking about that comes after a hot make-out session *smirks* im starting to get cold and that is, now can you please remove your hands from my butt ?*smiles sweetly a him*

j. *removes his hands from her but* okay, come on lets go inside.

Later that night its almost . the movie is sat on pause, joe is on top of miley on the couch in a hot make-out session.

j.*moves his hand under miley's shirt, pulls away and lifts her shirt up so its dragged up to her bra. Starts to leave butterfly kisses from her pants line and up to her bra, and down again*

m. *shivers and lets out a little moan*

j.*smiles in the kiss and opens the button on her pants smiling up at her*

m. *looks down at him* I know what you're gonna say so down bother *sticks out her tongue like 3-year-old*

j. *softly laughs and pulls down the zipper*

d. Miley are you awake?

j.*jumps of the couch and looks at miley, with a "what the hell do I do now" look on his face*

m.*Pulls her shirt down fast and sits up on the couch, looks at joe and points at the door to her bedroom*

j. *winks at her and runs really fast out of her living room*

m. Im in here, what are you doing here, its 12am. *breathing alittle uneven*

s. think fast *throws miley's cell-phone in her direction*

m.*catches it* thanks *smiles*

d.*comes out of her hallway, holding up something* Miley what are you hiding?

m. *sees it and thinking oh shit! Fuck im screwed* oh, that's nothing

d.*drops joe's shoes on the floor* where is he *smirks*

m. *lying* I don't know what you are talking about. *gets up from the couch and walks over to joe's shoes* its just something for my dad *hoping they will by it*

d. are you giving you dad a pair of shoes that stinks old-feet's and I sure don't believe that he wears these kinds of nike shoes.

s. and how are you planning to explain that? *points at miley's open zipper*

m.*looks down and sees that she forgot to close the zipper in the hurry* I was watching a movie just in my underwear and then you guys came running in and I had to throw something on. *smiles* And as you can see the movie is on pause*points at the tv* happy

d. no not really, and besides. You usually run around in your underwear around us, why "throw" something on now?

m.*rolls her eyes* I didn't know if Drew was here too, dumbasss

d. *looks over at selena* you take that room *points at the guestroom* and I'll that one *points at mileys bedroom*

m. *gets irritated* HELLO?! Are you guys 5 or 17?!

d. *looks back at her* does childish-17 year olds work for you? *opens the door to mileys bedroom*

m *thinking, goodbye normal life. Sits down on the couch again. Waiting for the "oh my god its joe jonas!"

she sees something move in the corner of her eye and turns around and looks out on the balcony*

j. *stands there smiling, sees that mileys kind sad so he stars to do a funny dance* (single ladies)

m. *starts to laugh, and they gets angry* DEMI,SELENA GET THE FUCK OUT. YOU HAVE NOT ANY RIGHT TO RUN AROUND IN MY APARTMENT LOOKING FOR ANYTHING. JUST GET THE FUCK OUT ! GO NOW AND MYBE I WILL CONSIDERING CALLING YOU IN THE MORNING.

s/d: *still looking for the "mystery guy"*

m. I SAID GET OUT, NOW ! *snaps, walks into her bedroom and finds demi, grabs her arm hard and drags her out of it and finds selena about to go into her bathroom. Get a hold of her to and dragging them out in the hallway pushing them towards the door* I SAID GET OUT!

d. wow, bitchy much?

m. im not in the mood to talk to any of you right now, get out. GET OUT !

s. demi, come on. We're leaving *drags her after her out the door. And turns around and looks at miley* Im sorry

m. I don't fucking care *slams the door shout*

j. *comes up behind her and puts his hands on her waist, and whispers in her ear* you look so hot when you are mad

m.*smiles alittle* im so angry right now joe, don't push it. Im so not in the mood anymore.

j. *turns her around* it okay, I understand. But can you at least give me a smile?

m. no

j. *smiles at her, waiting for her to smile back*

m. *not smiling* Not working joe

j. I want a smile, make me happy and light that face of yours up with a beautiful smile

m. no thanks *starts to walks away*

j. *grabs her and starts to tickle her*

m. *starts to laugh* stop it !

j. Do I get a smile? *still tickling her*

m. *laughing hard* if you stop now I'll give you a kiss too

j. *stops*

m.*smiles and kisses him softly* can we get some sleep now, please im tired.

d.*smiles to selena from outside of the door* I knew she had someone in there.

j. *picks her up and walks into her bedroom and puts miley in the bed* do you need help undressing ?*smirks*

m. only if that's the only thing you're planning on *smiles at him*

j. you said you wasn't in the mood and I respect that*smiles and carefully undresses and they do to sleep*

the next day miley and joe and packing miley's things in boxes'.

j. *in the guest room packing*

m.*her cell phone rings for the 4th time and she sees that its demi this time, answers* Im still not in the mood to talk to any of you, give me some fucking space *hangs up*

s.*texting miley* we are truly sorry, we really are. And we were just wondering if you wanted help packing. Love Demi and Sel 3

m.'*texts her back* ok, but don't ever fucking do that ever ever never again! And I still need some time; I can do the packing on my own today thanks… M.

j *comes over to miley* wanna grab something to eat ?

m. no thanks joe *tries to give him a smiles but it doesn't work very well. She's still mad at demi and selena. She doesn't understand how they just can make themselves so home and hers apartment. They hurt her a lot last night, she thought they had more respect for her than that. She thought she could trust them. But sometimes people are not that you think they are. * laughs with no humor to herself for her last though and talks to herself* sometimes people are not that you think they are. Lets welcome destiny cyrus bla bla bla.

j. *he sees the hurt in her face* miles im so sorry about your friends, they did make a mistake last night miley, but they are your best friends and im sure they didn't mean anything wrong about it. Im sure they didn't want to hurt you they just wanted to know about who owned the shoes and who he was.

m. it doesn't matter Joe, I thought they had more respect for me than that.

j.*plus her close and gives her a tight hug* they crossed a line last night, and I'm sure they won't do it again, I mean they have tried to apologize all day*kisses the top of her head*

2days later Joe had to go back to Cali, demi,miley and selena made up and the the girls are now in mileys apartment packing.

m. when is drew coming over? *putting some glasses in paper and down in a box*

s. he just texted me, he's stuck in traffic but he's on his way.

d. *comes out of the guest-room with a box* that was the last one.

m. that good, one room finished only to fucking many left *giggles*

s. I'll clean it *walks into the guest-room and starts cleaning the floor*

m. *grabs her phone to look at the clock and her smile fades a little when she sees the wallpaper, its of joe. She took it right after they started dating. She has not talked to him since he left. They had a little and very stupid fight. Joe just wanted to sit down and relax before he were leaving, chilling and play some play station before the flight; he had been helping her all day with packing. And they ended up fighting because miley still hadn't made up with demi and selena. And was in a bitchy mood and let it go out over Joe.

d. *comes over to her* whats wrong miles, it looks like something is bothering you.

m. oh its nothing really, im fine.

d. *sees her wallpaper* wow, joe jonas huh, he's hot. I don't think I've seen that picture before, where did you get it ?

m. I cant remember actually, I found it on the internet.

d. cool, he looks hot *smiles*

m. I know*puts her phone down right when demi's starts ringing*

d. *she looks at the caller id and it says "withheld" and she answers*

j. hello am I talking to demi Lovato

d. yes who is this

j. oh im sorry, its joe Jonas

d. *gasps, and sits there I shock, but snaps out of it*

m.*leans into demis phone so she can hear what the person is saying*

d. not to be rude, but why did you call me ?

j. *laughs* its fine, I just wanted to tell you that I've been talking with my brothers. And I showed them the tape I was taping of you when I went to see you that night and they love your voice as much as I did. And we were wondering if there was a chance that you could come to cali and meet us If you are interested.

d. oh my god are you serious?

J.*laughs* yes I am serious demi

s. *comes out of the guestroom* Miles im done cleaning

m. thats good, we'll just take a break

j. *heard miley and smiled a little to himself. He knew they had worked things out*

d. sure I would love to, it would be a honor

j. that's good, I will email you the information later today then, I cant wait to meet you again .

d. me neither, thank you so much.

j. no problem, but I have to go I have another meeting

d. I understand, bye

m. wait, demi ask if I can talk to him !*begging*

d. *giggles* Joe ?

j. uh yes* he didn't hear miley*

d. I have a friend here that are a really big fan of yours and she was wondering if she could say hi.

j. *thinks its selena* sure, put her on.

m.*grabs the phone and putting on a act, and smiles* Hi this is miley, im a very huge fan of yours.

j.*smiles and want to laugh*

m. and I was just wondering, please please please call me someday

j. *is not sure if demi and selena can hear him on the phone so he play along* sure sweetie, I will, some day. It was nice talking to you

m.*giggles and acts like a 14 year old totally in love fan* thanks for talking to me joey, your cute.

j. *can't hold it any longer and starts to laugh* im sorry, that was rude. But I really need to go now, I just got reminded on that I need to take a new important call before my meeting. I'll talk to you soon

m. okay *they hangs up*

d. *jumping up and down* Oh my god, that was so awesome !

s. I know, if you like really get to know him can you ask him for taylor swift concert tickets? I know they are best friends

m *rolls her eyes, but the girls doesn't notice*

d. sure..

m.*she takes her phone and gets up from the couch* I'll be right back, I just need some air

s. or you need some phone time with "mystery guy" *smirks*

m. *shows her the middle finger, giggles and walks out of the apartment*

d. I really really wanna know who he is. Its bugging the hell out of me that she keeps him a secret.

s. I can only be two reasons..

d. and they are?

s. one: he is so ugly that she is ember rest*giggles* or two: he is a jerk and knows he won't get our approval.

d. yeah we saw how that worked out for her and that bad-boy..

s. Cody?

d. no not him, the other one.

s. Mitchel??

d. not him either, they were just friends and besides he ran away with Emily to Hollywood.

s. that's true, who do you mean then?

D. that guy that ended up in jail for that… thing…

s. Liam?!

d. yeah, that backstabbing asshole.

With miley on the balcony.

m. *sitting in the chair, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, looking at her phone who's resting on one of her knees. Hoping Joe would call*

*She feels like she has to tell demi and selena about her secret soon and she was going to, but she isn't so sure anymore considering what happened the other night, she's not so sure how they will react and how things will be if she do.*Ugh..*her phone lights up and starts vibrating, she looks at the caller-id and smiles. Answers* Hi..

j. Hi, uhm how are you?

m.*feels awkward* im fine, how about you?

j. that's good, uhm we have a lot of things going on these days and barley no sleep. But I'm fine.

m. that's good.

There is an awkward silence

M/J. im sorry

M/J. *laughs* Im—

j. you go first

m. uhm, im sorry I yelled at you and acted as I did, I was mad and hurt by sel and demi and im sorry I let it go out over you. You didn't deserve it, you had been helping me all day and when you wanted to rest… im so sorry Joe

j. its fine miles, I understand. Im sorry I didn't call. I've been busy and to be honest I didn't know what to say..

m. *doesn't know how to respond so she stays silent*

j. can we just put it behind us? I hate fighting..

m. I'd loved that *smiles*

Back inside.

S. *In miley's bedroom* Why is this always locked?

d. I don't know *tries to open the closet door*

m.*walks in* What are you doing??

s. *Oh sorry, we were just wondering why this closet always are locked?

m.*thinking: Well that's because Destiny Cyrus lives inside of the closet. Or at least all her stuff..* No reason, just family stuff, paper's and stuff.

d. Oh, boring *giggles*

2days later miley is back in cali for taylor's birthday.

m. *in her room taking her wig of, he door opens and she truns around and smiles big* NICK ! *smiles and runs over and hugs him tight* I've missed you.

n. *laughs* I've missed you too

k. *shows up in the door* hi miles

m. *pulls away from nick and hugs Kevin*

k. *hugging her back*

m. so kev, where are my annoying sister?

b. im right here, dumbass *smiles and opens her arms for a hug*

m. pssh, im not giving you a hug. I bet I'll die of some rare disease.

t. *comes up behind her* I want one of those hugs.

m.*smiles big and hugs her really tight*

t. im glad you wanted to come even tho you are in the middle of moving

m. its not a big deal, I only have my bedroom left and I can take that when I get home.

b. so demi and selena have been helping you move ?

m. *smiles* yeah and they said they could take me bedroom too but I couldn't let them ..

n. why ?

m. I have all my family stuff hidden in a box under the bed and I don't want them to find Destiny's stuff. so I said I could take it when I got back home. And demi are coming to cali one of these days.

n. I know, we invited her

m. okay captain obvious

n. oh shut up destiny

m. don't call me that Nicholas.

j. No, don't call her that Nicholas*smirks, looks at miley and winks at her*

n. Don't joseph.

k. both of you---

n/j. *looks at him* shut up Paul

j. *smiles at miley* have you missed me?

m. just a little bit *fighting with herself to just stay where she is and not jump on him*

j. so you don't want a kiss ?*flirty smile*

m. *Smiles* no, im just fine thanks *wanna laugh so bad at the look on joe's face*

n. Haha there you see joseph, not even your own girlfriend have missed you, I bet she got sick and tired of your lazy-ness when you were at her place.

m. *looks at nick* for your info he was not lazy at all

j.*smirks*

m. he was cute and handsome, and so romantic*smiles at joe*

n.*starts to laugh* you are officially wiped, you not anymore hot you're handsome and cute. Way to go joseph *thumbs up*

j. a least I have a girlfriend Nicholas

br. Im out of here, good to see you miles, come on Kevin.

m. bran?

Br. *turns around* yes ?

m. please dont play mommy and daddy while im in the room next door *smiles sweetly at Kevin and brandi*

br. *gives her the middle finger and leaves with Kevin*

t. im not taking any chances, bye*does down stairs*

n. Hey wait for me *follows taylor*

j. hey Kevin ?

k. *in brandi's room, but still heard him* what do you want?

j. wanna see who can make our girl scream loudest?

m/b. *glares at Kevin/joe*

k. FUCK YOU ! no freaking way

j. your just afraid that you will lose.

m. you weren't serious were you?

j.*comes over to her and pulls her as close as she can get* of course I were not my freaked out 14-yearl old teenager fan.

m.*smiles* not funny

j.*kisses her deeply and pulls away* I think so

m. well I don't

that night, Miley, Brandi and Taylor are all cuddled up in Miley's bed. They had a girls night.

The boys were in the room next door, sleeping. The girls had been eating to much candy and were to existed for Taylor's birthday to get to sleep. Miley is in the middle

t. Hey. Want to hear something funny that relates to the awkward sleeping arrangements.

b. Okay. Let's hear it. I can't get to sleep anyways. I'm to excited. Just don't turn the lights back on Miles.

m. *gets more comfy* Okay

t. The good part about being a woman is that you can hug your friends without them thinking you're gay.

b.*giggles*

t. Another good part about being a woman is that you can hug your friends without wondering if _you _are gay!

m.*giggles with brandi*

b. And don't forget that as women, we don't need to 'noisily pass wind' to amuse ourselves.

All of them let out a giggle, but tried not to be so loud cause of the boys..

m. Our boyfriend's clothes make us look fucking amazing & gorgeous. Guys look like complete idiots in ours,

They couldn't stop giggling.

t. We can be groupies. But male groupies are stalkers!

They couldn't stop laughing now. They had their hands pinned against their mouths, trying to keep quiet to keep from waking the guys up.

b. *in between laughs* We don't look like a frog in a blender when dancing.

They couldn't hold them self any longer. They burst out laughing so hard that they got tears in their eyes.

n.*opens the door and looks at the girls* Can you be quiet?! We're trying to sleep. *the closes the door and leaves*

They heard a loud noise and nick cursing. He had walked into a wall.

t. He does not _get lost all the time _– He_ investigates alternative destinations_

all of them started to laugh again.

j. *shows up in the door* Miley Please?! I let you get away with calling me a pig, now please get them to shut up!

m.*biting her lip, and just nods*

j. *closes the door*

m. *whispers* He is not a _male chauvinist pig _- He is a_ swine empathizing bigot!_

All of them laughed so hard now, they couldn't stop.

All the boys came in the door with begging looks in their faces.

j., come on, please. We need to get some sleep.

m. okay, sorry we will shut up now.. promise.

k. good!

n. 'night.*leaves with Kevin*

j. I will come in here and get you if you don't shut up miles. *closes the door and leaves*

t. okay we seriously have to sleep now.

m. yeah I know I don't want to be kidnapped.

There's a long silence

b. "He does not_ stink_ - He has _hygiene aversion syndrome_,"

they bursts out laughing again

m *in between laughs* you couldn't just shut up could you?!

b. *in between laughs* not with that one.

t. be prepared for male-invasion!

k. *opens the door*

j. *walks in and jumps in the middle beside miley, pushes taylor out of the bed and pushed miley so brandi falls down on the floor* GOOD NIGHT!*wraps his arms around miley*

t. fuck you joe! *leaves and walks into "her" guestroom*

the next morning when miley wakes up and has gotten ready. She walks downstairs and nobody is home and she remembered they told her that they had meetings all day. She's also existed to see her dad again, he comes back from a show in Washington.

m. *she walks into the living room and then it hits her* Oh no *grabs her keys and drives down to where she knew everyone were having meetings. Different ones, she parks the car and looks at the time* He has a break just about now *half runs inside the building, knocks on the door, opens the door to the room where Joe are supposed to be and peeks inside* Joe?

J. *eyes widen as he looks at the person right in front of him, he gets up fast and gets around a corner and over to the door, dragging miley with him outside*

m. Oh my god I totally forgot to buy Tay a birthday present and I was wondering if you could help me?

J. Miley, Demi is here.

m. *shocked* Oh, so that was pretty close then?

j. Yes.

Inside the room

d. where did he go?

k. *heard it was miley*

n. His girlfriend came to say hi

d. Cool, cause it's destiny right?

K. Uh yeah *smiles*

j. *walks inside* Uhm guys I need go get going, I need to help Mile—Destiny with a present for Tay..

N. okay, we can take Demi with us on a round tour around..

d. *smiles*

In Miley's car.

m. I don't have a wig.*driving*

j.*gives her his sunglasses* Use this I know it's not enough but

m. right now I don't care. Im sick and tired sneaking around. I don't care if people thinks you are cheating on me with me. Let them.

j.*laughs* Okay then, but are you sure. Do you want Miley to get in the tabloids.

m. no, but I felt like living a litte dangerous today*smiles at him and parks in front the mall*

Miley and Joe are inside a clothing store looking for something for taylor. Miley has the sunglasses on, joe has his arm around her trying to "hide" her face more.

j. what about this one?*holding up a dress*

m. *rolls her eyes* Can't they just get the hell away.

j.*turns around and looks at all the paparazzi outside the store.*

m. don't answer I know they wont. *finds another dress* this one is perfect *smiles* come on. Lets get something to eat.

--

m.*Miley closes the door to the food court after her. The doors has black windows and the paparazzi isn't allowed inside. She takes the sunglasses off and smiles at joe*

j. *leads her over to a table and gives the waiter a nod, she just smiles back and leaves* Im just gonna go and find something to eat..

m. I'll come with you

j. okay.

m.*sits her purse down in the chair and follows joe. When she is done picking out her food she sits back down waiting for joe*

d. *Open's a door and looks around, shocked* Miley?! What are you doing here? *confused*

m.*jumps* Oh hi dems *smiles* Just getting something to eat, wanna sit with me?

d. *walks over and gives her a hug* Im kinda out with someone ells *looks over to nick and Kevin.*

n. It's okay demi, just sit down with your friend *smiles*

k.*gives miley a "is joe here look"*

m.*miley nods*

k. I'll just go and find something to eat. Demi get whatever you want *he walks away to get joe*

d. *sits down with miley* So how are you allowed in here? Like I understood this, this is nick, Kevin and joe's private room.

m. Oh, uhm.. I always go here, I don't know this was theirs. I've seen them some times but .. whatever, are you having fun?

d. *smiles big* Yes. I've been on a round tour of the city *takes one of miley's French fries *

m. hey!

d. *smiles* I'll get some too, relax.

m.*giggles, and spots joe and Kevin coming back.*

d. *notices also* Oh there's joe *waves at him*

j. *walks over to miley and demi with Kevin* Hi girls, can we join you?

d. Sure *smiles*

k.*sits down beside demi*

n. *comes over and tits down at the end of the table*

j. *sits down beside miley* Hi im Joe *holds out his had*

m.*shakes it and smiles at him* Hi Im Miley, nice to meet you.

d. *laughs* Miles im sorry for this but *turns to joe* This is the girl you talked with..

j.*holds miley hand under the table, looks at miley* Oh really so you think im cute

m.*blushes*You don't need to be so mean! *looks at demi but was secretly talking to Joe and he knew it*

d.*smiles* sorry, so what are you doing here?

m. eating and shopping*smiles back at her*

d. *smiles at miley*

m. So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me home later

d. home?

m. Home, as home to my dad's house..

j.*gives miley's hand a squeeze*

m. *smiles at Demi and squeeze joe's hand back*

k. *catches on* Demi?

d.*looks at him* Yeah?

k. We are done for today, so you can just go if you want *smiles*

n. Yeah and we have you number so we'll just call if anything, same for you. Just call *smiles*

d. Cool *smiles big* I can't believe im gonna meet your family.

They all eat and talk's.

m. It's a bit of a shocker, but you'll be fine *smiles and gets up* Coming?

d.*gets up too* Yeah *gives the boys a hug*

n. *opens his arms for a hug and smiles at miley*

m. *giggles and walks over to nick and hugs him*

n.*whispers in miley's ear* Im smart, now you can give joe a hug too

m.*whispers* thanks *pulls away and turns around and sees Kevin with open arms, cant help but giggle again and hugs him*

j. *really wanna kiss miley goodbye but know he can't, at least he can get a hug*

m.*know what Joe are thinking and just smiles evilly* Oh look at the clock, come on demi we have to run! *grabs demi's hand and runs out of there*

n.*laughs*

j. shut up nick, that was so not funny.

k. I kinda—

j. NO! just come on, let's just go back to the studio and finish up the rest. We can do it without Demi.

With miley and demi, walking out of the mall.

Paparazzi taking pictures.

Pa. Are you Joe's new girl toy?

m.*ignores him and walks fast to her car*

pa. *following them* Is he cheating on destiny?

m. No, I don't know what you are talking about.

Pa. we saw Joe Jonas come out of this car before, with you.

m. that's not true, I just came in here and I don't know a joe jonas.

Pa. you don't know who joe jonas is?

m. im not a retard, who doesn't know who the jonas brothers are! Now leave me alone. go and stalk someone ells!*unlocks her car*

d. *gets in and closes her door*

m. *opens her door, gets inside, starts the car and speeds off*

d. damn, what's wrong with them?

m. they has the wrong job, that's what's wrong.

d. at least you knew how to handle it.*looks over at miley*

m. I've had them on my neck before, if they are rude with me im rude back. *she said and turned left and up a hill*

d. wow *looking around at all the villa's* Does your dad live here?

m. no not here, he lives longer up the hill. *driving*

d.*watching amazed out of the window*

m.*he phone beeps and she looks at the text from Taylor*

"That's okay, nobody's home now anyways. GOOD LUCK!3 "

m.*miley had texted taylor asking if she could borrow her house. She figured that maybe it would be safer to tell demi first and then take her home, she keeps driving for about two minutes and stops in front a gate, rolls down her window and talk into the speaker* It's me, let me in *smiles*

the gate opens

m. *drives in and the gate closes. She parks the car and get's out*

d. *follows* Wow, now I get why you have so much money, if your dad can afford a "castle" like this.

M. *laughs* It's not that big.

d. wow *speechless*

m. *walks inside and upstairs to taylor's room, sits down on the bed*

d. *sits down beside her* This room look a lot like something I've seen before but I cant quite place it. Its cool.

m. hm, weird. *not sure where to start, she really want to tell demi but the words won't come out*

d. so where is your family?

m. meeting's .. so.. what would you think if I told you that I know destiny just like if she was my own sister?*looks at demi*

d. I would think you were crazy, you hate her and besides—wait is she your sister?! *looks really close at miley* You kinda look the same now that you got me to think about it again, besides the hair..

m. *looks down* No she's not my sister. … Demi?

d.*looks at miley and sees her expression* whats wrong?

m. I've been a terrible bestfriend

d. what do you mean, you've been the best.

M. don't say that cause it's not true. I've been lying to you and sneaking around. Living a double life as long as I've known you..

d. what do you mean? I don't understand. *looks at miley*

m. when I'm here im another person, I have bestfriends that lives' in the spotlight.

d. that's cool, who? And why didn't you just tell me?

m. *sighs* because when im here I kinda is too, whenever im out of this house with my friends, boyfriend or dad im not myself.

d. okay now im completely lost here, what are you talking about. And fyi I will bring up that boyfriend later *smiles*

m.*gets up and walks over to one of taylor's closet's and opens it* You remember when we sang in my apartment? The first time you heard me sing?

d. duh! Yeah you were amazing and you acted weird.

m. I know, I was afraid you would recognize my voice. *grabs something and toss it on the bed, she grabs some clothes and walks in to the bathroom*

d. *looks at the blonde wig beside her * Im still lost miles.

m.*comes out changed and sits down on the bed beside demi and puts her hair in a ponytail*

d. can you just talk?

m. *kinda smiles and takes the wig, puts it and and looks a demi*

d. *mouth drop*

m. Hi my name is Destiny Cyrus but when I was thirteen I decided I wanted a normal life I moved away and hid myself in a little town, I dyed my hair brown, went to normal school and I got two bestfriends, I was a coward to not tell them before now. 3years later.

d. *speechless*

m.*takes the wig of again* I changed my name from Destiny Cyrus to Miley Ray. So no one would find me. Im sorry I've been a suckfish bestfriend.

d. *not saying anything*

with selena locking herself inside miley's apartment. Talking to herself*

I know you said that you could do it your self when you came home, but excuse me im bored and im doing you a favor*smiles and goes inside mileys bedroom with some boxes and starts packing*

A while later

s. sees under the bed and finds a box, she doesn't know what it is but she opens it anyways and gasps.. the box is full of family photos of mileys family, she looks at all of them shocked.

With miley and demi. Miley have now told demi about the "deal" moving who her real family is and, basically everything.

m.*tears are rolling down she cheeks but she doesnt bother to wipe them away cause its no use, cause they just keeps coming.* Im so sorry demi, again for not telling you, its not that I don't trust just it was just so hard. And I was so afraid that you would treat me differently *looking down*

d. *really hurt* I understand you were scared for your secret and all but what I don't understand is that you didn't tell me, I mean I trust you with everything and you didn't trust me enough to tell me this.

m. *wipes her tears* Im so sorry, its just that I never told anyone. And I didn't know how to tell you. At first I couldn't tell anyone since destiny had just disappeared and the time just flew by and suddenly I didn't know how to tell you. Im truly sorry.

d. *doesn't say anything*

j. *comes into the room and smiles*

m. *turns around and looks at him* what took you so long

j.*smiles at her, walks over and kisses her forehead* we needed to get some paper's done

m. oh..

d. so you two are dating?

j. *smiles at miley* Yeah..

d. Ok.. Congratz, miles is a keeper *half smiles*

j.*smiles at demi and miley* So since you*looks at demi* have been sitting in a boring room almost all day and you*looks at miley* forgot to buy tay a present yet I took myself that freedom to south down walmart for 4 hours for you so you can do those things together *smiles at them*

m. Joe, the only reason you did that was so you didn't have to go shopping with me, just in mitt it.

j. that was one of the reasons, its not like I don't wanna be with you miles its just that.. well shopping when I don't really have to

m. I understand, plus you have meetings.*smiles at demi* are you coming? *hopeful*

d. no thanks, I don't think that's a good idea right now. But I would appreciate if you could drive me to the hotel where im staying*looks at joe* if we doesn't have any more on the schedule today.

j. uhm no, not today demi.*looks over at miley's hurt face* I'll come with you Mi.

m. *looking down* you don't have to joe, its okay. I'll just ask if tay will come with me to pick out her own present.

d.*grabs her purse, looks at miley before dialing Selena's number*

s. *answers* Hola

d. *smiles* Hi sel, what's up ?

s. well I helping miley packing her bedroom, cause I was bored.

d. but, she told us not to. She wanted to pack her bedroom herself.

m.*snaps her head up, looks at demi with watery eyes*

Thinking: Oh joy, now everything goes to hell. Fucking stupid destiny cyrus.

I hate her, she always ruin everything.

d. just leave it Sel..

s. why?

d. let her have some privacy..

s.*signs* fine, okay

d. ..thanks..

s. whatevs, so when are you coming home, how is it over there by the way?

d. *looks at miley* Its definitely not what I was expecting.

s. what do you mean?

d. I just realized someone who I trusted with everything kept like a life story from me, and I think it ruined everything.

m.*tears starts to roll down her cheeks again, and looks at joe* can I go now?

j. yeah, but we have to drive demi to her hotel.

m. *talks with no emotion* Cool, but can't be in here right now, give me your car-keys..

j.*hands him his car keys* be careful

m.*walks towards the door * im just gonna wait in the car, not drive myself to death. Friends or no friends. I have you.*leaves the room*

4mimnutes later

d.*opens the back door and gets in the back seat, closing the door after her and buckling her seatbelt*

j.*gets in the driver's seat and starts the car and drives out of the gate to miley's house*

m.*looking forward and her phone starts ringing* Hello?

t. Hi miles, you texted me. Whats up?

m. I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping, joe shut down walmart for me cause I need to get you a present. Do you wanna come?

t. *smiles*sure, im bringing your sister

m. noooo

t. *giggles* where are you?

m. im in the car with joe.

t. oh okay, can you come and pick us up?

m.*looks at joe* we need to pick Tay and Bran up.

j. Okay*does a trun and drives into Miley's neighborhood*

d.*looking out of the window while they drive past all the huge houses before they stopped infront a gate*

m.*gets out of the car and types a code and the gate opens, get back in the car*

j.*Parks in front of miley's house*

m.*gets out slamming the car door after her and walks up to the front door*

md.*comes out in the door and hugs her tight* Hi honey, its so good to see you.

m.*hugs in him back smiling* I missed you, and the penthouse is AH-MAZING!

md. *laughs* im glad you like it, so I heard Demi is in town.

m. yeah she's in the car. *looks back at the car, and then to her dad again* she knows and now she hates me.

md. just give her some time, she'll come around.

m. I hope so.

d.*looking at them from the car as they hug once more* Is this Miley's house?! *looks around amazed*

j. *smiles* Yeah, and that's her dad.

d… figures *the front door slams open again and two girls hugs miley thight* Wow, she knows Taylor Swift?!

j.*laughs a little at Demi's reaction* Yeah, they have been best friends since they were in diapers.

d. oh *and looks at brandi.. that has to be her sister then..* So all of you are like this close?

j. yeah, it has always been us. The jonas brothers and the cyrus sisters and Taylor.

d. what happened when miley moved, I mean she was always home and with us.

j. she didn't start visiting until a few months ago. Tay and miley were always on the phone at night tho.

d. oh… I cant believe she left all of this.

j. *doesn't say anything*

t. *Laughing as she opens the door and gets in the middle* oh hi, you must be Demi, nice to meet you

d.*shakes her hand* Nice to meet you too.

t. your miley's bestfriend.

d. uhu *looks out the window as joe drives out of the property again and the gate closes*

b.* gives taylor a look, they knew what had happened and feels sorry for miley, put her hand on mileys shoulder from behind*

t. *feels really bad for miley, this was why miley didn't want anyone to know in the first place. She was afraid of losing her friends. And that they would start to treat her differently*

they stops in front of the hotel

d.*opens the door and gets out* I'll see you tomorrow morning joe

j. yeah, I'll get someone to pick you up around 10.

d.*smiles* okay, bye taylor and brandi it was nice meeting you.

m.*turns and looks at demi* Bye demz

d.*just looks at her not saying anything before closing the door and walks into the hotel*

3hours later at walmart

b.*sits down in the middle of the store on the floor* im bored

m. me too, and I want to go home to my room and do nothing at all. My life sucks.

t. come on miles, she'll come around.

m. no she won't, I'm a terrible best friend.

b. miley you're not, you wanted to tell her right?

M . yes, but I never found the right time to do it…

t. well there you see, you wanted to.. and you did, that's betten then letting her find out on her own

m. true*feels a little better* thanks for coming with me.

t. no problem that's what bestfriends and sisters are for *smiles and hugs her*

b*looks at Taylor* can you just find out what you want for your birthday before I die of boredness?

t. fine*looks at miley* I want a whole weekend home at your place *smiles big*

m. we have walked around in the fucking store for almost 3hours to find something and you want to visit. Gee, couldn't you just tell me that before.

t. sorry I didn't knew that that was what I wanted before now..

b. dumb ass, im asking if kevin can come and get me.

m. don't think about sex with your boyfriend when you're in the same room as me!

t.*laughs*

b. I was so not !

m. I don't believe you.

b. well that's too bad for you, cause I wasn't thinking about sex, I was thinking I wanted to get out of here before I go crazy.

m. sure, whatever. Lets just go.

Later that night.

m.*she's one in her room, everybody is sleeping. But she cant. He phone lightens up and she looks at the caller id, surprised and answers* ..Hi

s. Why didn't you tell me?

m. *signs* Have you talked to demi?

s.*confused* No?

m. don't take this the wrong way but.. how did you find out?

s. I kind of went over to your apartment today to pack, and I know you said no and demi told me to leave it when I talked to her, but the damage was already done. I found the box. Im sorry for –

m. don't be Sel, I am the one who should apologize. I was a coward and a horrible best friend. Im so sorry *tears starts to form in her eyes again*

they talk for hours, miley got to explain everything to Selena and to her surprise Selena was supportive and confronted Miley and said she was brave to tell in the first place and that it must have been hard leaving her family and lying to her friends. And the miley was the one who had to keep it all in place, watch her every move and watch her words.

s. miles, you're still my best friend, I really don't know what to say. I guess im just disappointed that you didn't tell me before. I mean we have been best friends from over 3 years now. But I kinda gets It too you know, I understand you were afraid of losing your normal life..

m. its not just that, I hate that I have to put on my wig just to go outside when im here. Its not just the wig, it's the whole thing. Its not me at all, I don't like it.

d. *she can hear that miley is sorry, and she wants to talk about something ells* So whats the deal between you and joe?

m. Dating

s. Okay this is hawt!

m. What?

s. My best friend's dating one of the worlds hotties, Joseph fucking adam Jonas

m*laughs*

s. *laughs too*

m. Are you sure we're okay Sel? Be honest

s. "you're the strongest person I've ever met Miles and im glad you explaned things. And don't worry, demi will come around. And if she don't, her loss. Im here.

m.*smiles* thanks Sel, you have no idea how much the means to me.

Two weeks later. Status:

Demi is still not talking to miley. Miley did not go back with demi, she stayed in cali. Her dad thought it was for the best if she got some space from everything and let things calm down. And the paparazzi is very happy that Destiny is "back".

Miley talks to Selena on daily bases. They were still the best friends they had been the past 3years but now there were no secrets and they were closer.

m.*wakes up and smiles when she sees that joe is sleeping beside her, she carefully gets out of bed and walk into her closet and get dressed before leaving her room. Walking down the hallway and into one of the guestrooms*

?

t.*wakes up and smiles at her sleepy* Hi

m.*gets in the bed with her and lays down beside her and smiles* did you sleep well?

t. no, not really

m. why?

T.*looks at her* Your way to loud miles, you gotta keep it down.

m.*lightly blushes* sorry

t.*giggles* its okay, it sounded like you had a great time.

m.*pushes her a little* Shut up.

t.*laughs* sorry.

m. Uhm.. can I ask you a favor ?

t.*looks at her again and smiles* you can ask me anything. What is it?

m. well I was wondering if you could be my birthday present to selena. She loves you and—

t. you want to sell me *fake gasps*

m.*giggles* no, I was wondering if you could to a private concert for her. Like on her birthday.

t. okay, when is it?

m. I know its short notice but it's a week from today.

t. i have nothing to do that weekend so im in. *smiles*

m. thanks. You're the best *hugs her*

t. I know *smiles and hugs her back*

j.*shows up in the door*

The night of selena's birthday.

s. drew where are we going?

dr. Just wait and see, I just have to pick up something at work first.

s. fine

what they get there

dr. Come on. *looks at selena* And cheer up please baby. It's your birthday

s. *thinking about when miley told her that she was staying in cali until things calmed down and therefore didn't have the chance to come down on her birthday* why?

d. why can't we just sit in the car and wait?

dr. Because im not letting you sit here all alone*looking at demi* and you need to stop this sulking it doesn't fit you at all, and besides your bad mood infects Selena too and its her birthday. Come on. NOW

d/s: walks inside the store.

t.*hi girls *smiles* Happy birthday Selena

s.*star stuck* oh…my..go-D .. *looks at demi* am I dreaming or does taylor swift standing 2 feet away from me?!

d.*smiles* you're not dreaming

t. *giggles*

s. demi did you get her to come here?

d. no I didn't *confused*

s. not to be rude, but how did you know it was my birthday?

t. *lying* demi said something about it when she was in cali and I figured it would've been cool if I came and wished you a happy birthday. And gave you a surprise.

s.*smiles* thanks, can I get a hug?

t.*laughs* sure *walks over and gives selena a hug, while smiling at demi*

S. so, what's the surprise?

t. *grabs her guitar, and starts playing/singing*

s.*stunned* oh my god, she's holding a mini private concert for me, Taylor swift is singing for me on my birthday. Unbelievable..

d.*giggles and hugs selena*

s. can you play fifteen? *smiles at Taylor* that's my favorite song

t.*smiles at them* of course, but I'll need some help..

s. okay?

t. its gonna be a one in a life time performance *smiles and starts playing*

(golden globe)

s.*gasps, she smiles wide, she is so shocked over miley's amazing voice and that she got taylor swift to come and play for her on the birthday.*

d.*gets Goosebumps, they sounds amazing together*

m. *nervous, this was the first time ever she performed as miley. And she doesn't know what to expect*

d/s: *clapping*

s. that was amazing*smiles*

m.*smiles at demi and selena, maybe this was a good idea. *

d. I got Goosebumps, amazing.

s. this was the best birthday present I've ever gotten, thank you so much Miles and Taylor. I will never forget it *smiling*

t.*smiles at miley. And gives her a "I told you It would work out" look*

s. *runs up and hugs miley tight* You have no idea how terrible this week have been, I thought you wouldn't come!

m.*hugging her back, giggling* Happy Birthday Sel

s.*pulls away and hugs taylor again* Thanks for doing this, it was really nice of you.

t.*hugs her back* no problem, it was fun. And im glad I was able to make your birthday better *smiles and pulls away*

d.*gets over and hugs Taylor as well* this was so kind of you, thank you*smiles and pulls away*

M.*looks at selena* I am so sorry and its really sad but we really really need to go.

s. *crosses her arms* and why is that?

m.*giggles and smiles* Well taylor her is followed by papz and im kind of her responsibility as long as we together since she older and im not planning to let them get a picture of me as me and ..

s. its okay, I understand

m.*smiles at demi*

d. *looks at miley, rolls her eyes and walks over to the door*

m.*her smiles fade and looks over at Selena, *

s. *opens her arms for a hug*

m.*hugs her again and walks over to drew* thanks for helping me buddy

dr. No problem*smiles and gives her an hug* let me know when you're coming back again and I'll come and pick you up at the air port

m. sure thing*smiles and pulls away from the hug*

s. okay but we'll be going so ther wont be any suspicion, okay?

m. thanks Sel. Talk to you later?

s. of caurse *hugs her again and takes drew's hand. Waves to miley and taylor with the other*

t*waves to them as the disappear out the door*

m.*watches demi as she about to leave* Dem?

d.*ignores miley and over to the door and outside, closing the door after her*

m.*she looks down*

t.*hugs her tight* im so sorry miles.

m. *holding back tears* s'okay..

t. no its not..

m.*Looks up at her, fakes smiles* Lets just go back.

Miley surprisingly manages to board the private plane without getting caught. Taylor and miley took separated cab's.

m.*sitting in the sofa reading a magazine when the door opens again and taylor walks in* That took you long enough

t.*slumps down in a sofa-chair* well try to be famous..

m.*looks at her*

t. 24/7 .. you're lucky you can choose when you want to deal with unfamiliar people, I cant ..so.. just shut it.

m. *they look at each other and laugh*


	2. Episode 27 New Friends

When they get down on ground again miley picks up her phone dialing a number but there was no answer, she tires another one.

n. Hello?

m. where the hell is joe?

n. *confused* where are you?

m. Lax, where ells?

N*is silent for a while then laughs*

m. what is so damn funny im tired and I want to sleep. Get someone to pick us up!

n. *still laughing and talks to Kevin* Joe screwed up, she's at lax!

Kevin and Brandi burst out laughing.

m. HELLO, earth to jonas's! what are you talking about?!

n.*takes a deep breath* He thought that you were going to stay in N-J for a while so he went down after you *laughs* He's probably waiting for you at your penthouse.

m.*thinking over what nick just told her* Are you serious?

n. Yes

m. You've got to be kidding me, why didn't you tell him I was coming back?

n. well..

m. NICK!

n. I havnt spoken to him, he texted us and said he took a break.. again… and went down to yours.

m. you are .. ugh!.. fuck.. that means I have to fly back tonight. Thanks a lot smart ass!

N. HEY, don't blame this on me..

m. you could have texted me when he texted you!

n. oh.. right, whatever. Bye, im to tired to be dealing with pms'ing girls right now. Tell tay we're crashing at her house. *and then he hung up*

m. Im going to kill that kid one day

t. easy miles.. so what are you going to do?

m.*throws her head on the headrest of the sofa chair in frustration* Fly back, he can't stay there alone.

t. I can join you if you want *feels kinda sorry for miley, she can see that she's exhausted*

m. don't be silly, go home. *hugs her* I'll get some sleep on the way back.

t. *smiles* see you soon then?

m. Yeah, promise.*closes her eyes*

t.*grabs her sunglasses and jacket and is about to walk out*

m. ..Oh and Nick told me to tell you that they are crashing at your house tonight*she opens her eyes to see taylor roll hers*

t. great.. well call me tomorrow, kay?

m. yeah yeah, 'night *she giggles and gets to sleep as the door closes after Taylor got out and started to take off*

with Joe

j.*used his spare time to pack miley's destiny stuff and get them back to her penthouse and hired someone to take the rest of the tings for her. He glanced at the clock* 01.12 am. What is taking her so long? *he yawned and started to unpack the last boxes*

..

m. *at 3am she walks half asleep into her new home and is to tired to notice that everything is unpacked. She drags herself into her bedroom, undresses and drops the cloths on the floor beside her and is about to get into bed when she jumps* breathe.. *she whispered to herself as she got under the covers and snuggled up to Joe*

j.*fast asleep, pulls miley closer*

m*smiles and fell asleep in seconds*

the next morning

j.*wakes up and smiles* good morning baby

m. *yawns and smiles* Morning

j.*kisses the top of her head* when did you get in last night?

m. late, I felt like I was sleepwalking, plus that I was afraid to fall asleep in the elevator.

j.*laughs* aww poor girl

m. I was your fault though

j. Me, why?

m. you didn't tell me you were here and I didn't know before nick told me.

j. oh, it was supposed to be a surprise.

m. he told me when I called him to come and pick up at Lax.

j.*he grimaces* I'm sorry

m. no need to*smiles and kisses him* I'm glad I could wake up with you beside me.

Later that day

m.*walks out of the bathroom in just towel* Hey Joe?

j.*Truns around and looks her up and down, smiling* Yes?

m. I would appreciate if you weren't undressing me with your eyes when I talked you. And please, my eyes are up here!

j.*he forced himself to look up* sorry, what was it? *smiles again, now looking in her eyes*

m. I invited selena over. *Leaning against the door frame*

j. and? She know about you know. So I can still be here, right?

m.*smiles* of course, she's bringing Drew too.

j. Cool *he walks over to her and puts his hands on her waist* so when will they be here? *he leans in and kisses her with a lot of passion as his hands wanders under her towel, moving up and down her hips to her stomach*

m.*kissing him back, feels the towel fall to the floor*

j.*pressing his body against her's, deepening the kiss*

m.*gets weak, puts her hands on his chest. The doorbell rings, and pushes him away slowly and smiles a little* Now *she smirks as she picks the towel up and walks back into the bathroom closing the door*

j. *he walks to the bathroom door and is about to turn the knob and walk in to her*

m.*locks the door* we have guests

j. Tease! *he says as he walks over to the door and looks trough the peek howl to make sure it's them before opening* Hi

s. *smiles* Hi miley's boyfriend.

j.*smiles at selena* Hi selena *looks at drew holding out his hand* Hi Selena's boyfriend? Im Joe

dr. *laughs and shakes his hand* Drew, nice to meet you.

s.* joe, where is miley?

j.*looks at her and closes the door after them* bathroom

s. Thanks, *walks over to the bathroom* Miles?

m.*walks over to the door and unlocks it*

s.*opens the door and walks in*

j. *saw it* HEY!

m.*giggles*

j. Why would you let her in and not me?

m. Cause she won't try to have sex with me when im in a towel Joe, that's why. Be social with Drew.

j.*looks at drew a little bothered about what miley said about the sex* Sorry about that

dr. *shakes his head* Don't worry im used to it, Miley, Selena and My sister is like that all the time.

In the bathroom

s.*whispers* Do you think they will get along?

M*whispers back* They better be

s. that's true, they don't have a choice

m. *giggles*

s. *sits on the counter beside the sink* I didn't expect you to be back today since you had to leave so fast yesterday.

m. me either, I was at Lax for like 3 minutes then I flew back. Joe was here to surprise me. He thought I was saying here so..

s. bummer for you, not for me*smiles* so when did you get in?

m. around 3 am. I was sleepwalking and had angst for falling asleep in the elevator

s.*laughs*

m.*walks over to the door and peeks out and closes it again and laughs*

s. *walks over to her* What are they doing?

m. one word.. Play-station

s. *laughs* typical


	3. Episode 28 Did He Just

The week that passes Joe and Drew get's really close. Drew is sick from work cause of some back problems he had gotten lifting wrong and too heavy. Miley quitted public school, started home schooling.

Selena asked her mom if she could do the same, at first her mom said no. but when selena told her mom that the torturer they got was one of the best and said it was just her and miley and then they would get more help if they needed it her mom said yes.

Dr.*walks in the door with a bag*

j. Finally man, what took you so long?

Dr. *sits down in the sofa beside Joe emptying the bag on the floor and over 50 play-station 3 games spreads on the table* They were hard to find in all the boxes

j.*looks at him confused* Boxes?

Dr.*looks around to see if the girls were in sight before talking* Mom's moving..

j. You too?

Dr. No im .. lets go on the balcony* gets up*

j. *follows and closes the door after them*

dr. Im not moving but Demi is

j. I don't think miley know..

dr. she doesn't and either does selena, demi made me swear not to tell.

j. that sucks, so where are you going to live?

Dr. *smiles* I have something in mind

j.*smiles back* tell me.

Later that night.

j. Miles?

m. Yes?* eating her serial*

j. I was just wondering about a thing..

m. Okay? *looks at him weird* what is it?

j. okay it's two things actually..

m. just ask *looks at him and gives him a smile*

j. First of *he sits down* my relationship with destiny..

m.*giggles* what about it?

j. Everybody keeps asking me about it, I was wondering if it was okay

m. to confirm it?

j. *he nods*

m. sure *smiles*

j.*looks at her* are you sure?

m. why not, we're together… so what was the other thing?

j. *walks over to her and hugs her from behind*

m.*get kind of scared* you scaring me, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day.

j. im sorry, don't worry. Ist nothing wrong.

m. then tell me what it is!

j. I need to leave tonight

m.*turns around facing him* What, why?!

j. Interview

m. who's the boyfriend stealer this time?

j. *smiles* Ellen

m.*smiles* Tell her I said Hi and that I'll take contact once.

j.*kisses her forehead* I'll do that after I have confirmed us.

m. *kisses him*

j.*kisses her back and pulls away* I need to get going.

m.*surprised* already?

j. Im sorry Miles I'll be back this weekend, promise.*walks over to the door*

m.*follows him half smiling*

j. *he opens the door, holding in his hand. Turns around to look at her, he pulls her in and kisses her with everything he have*

m.*the kiss takes her breath away*

j.*pulls away, hugs her and whispers in her ear*..I Love…you. *he pulls away and looks at her as he walks backwards into the elevator*

m.*a million thoughts runs through her head*.. did you…just?

j. *he smiles widely at her and waves at her as the elevator door's closes*

m.*she touches her lips* Did he just tell me that he loved me?

j.*smiling in the elevator. All the talk with drew today made him realize that what he felt for miley was love, he was in love with her. He heard a squeal and laughed*

m. *jumping up and down as she's talking to Selena* HE TOLD ME JUST NOW! *she could hear Drew laughing in the background*

when mileys on her way out

m.*locks her door and turns to push the button for the elevator when she bumps into someone, looks up shocked*

Ni. *smiles* Hi

m. OH.. MY..GOD *hugs her* what the hell are you doing here?

ni. I needed a vacation and don't ask me how I ended up back here but I did. How are you?

m. Im good, great actually. What about you?

ni. Im great *the elevator doors opens and they walk in* And wow, Drew and Sel has gotten pretty serious.

m. Yeah I know, she found her prince

ni. He's not a prince miles.

M. Maybe not to you but obviously he is to sel

ni. I cant understand how she can hold out with him, he's a pig and he is infact insulting..

m*giggles* yeah to you, that's what little brother's are made for. But he is amazing with Sel. She's so inlove *giggles again*

ni. I saw that *smiles* Well we'll talk later, nice house you've gotten btw *winks and gets into her car*

Later that day

m.*watching tv, there's a knock on the door. She gets up and opens the door, smiling* Hi there

ni. Hi, can I come in?

m. You don't need to ask*opens the door more widely*

ni.*walks inside* Wow *looks around* I've always kown you had money but all this, for a girl at your age. Damn,

m.*laughs* It'd called Dad's with great jobs

ni. Oh*looks at miley* Selena told me the story, she didn't think you would mind? She sward not to tell anyone ells, and since she thought you was going to tell me anyways, she wanted to spare you the

m. Its okay, im glad she did, im sick of telling the story now *giggles*

ni. High five for that one.. or not

m.*sits down on her couch* So what are you doing back, I thought you said when you finally was old enough to leave this shitty town you would never return.

ni.*giggles* I stood on my word, but apparently im still not old enough at age of 22 to decide what to do and whats best for me. I have a such loving mom *rolls her eyes*

m. Joy

ni. yeah, I bet she want to pick my husband too. Not gonna happen.

m.*laughs* Yeah and if she tries, put your foot down so you don't end up with a teacher or something.

ni.*grimaces and she laughs with miley*

m. wanna watch a movie?

ni. *smiles* go and get it

m.*smiles and picks up 'a walk to remember' and pust it in the DVD player and presses play. Sits back down on the couch* this is just like the good ol days

ni. I know and god I've missed you and this movie.


	4. Episode 29 Revenge

**AN: Okay so a lot of you have been asking me who Ni is, and well first off its written in the summary. And of the shorten's are. Ni = Nina Dobrev . and if there comes new shortens in I will update the summary so it will stand there, anyways. I had a blast in spain. Enjoy.**

s. *bursts in the door to miley's penthouse smiling, flopps down on the couch miley*

ni. *looks strangely at selena* what's wrong with you tonight, and where is my brother?

s. *just smiles*

m. tell us *she pauses the movie*

s. I love my parents *she squealed*

ni. what happened to I love drew? Did you kill him after the date? *joking but has a serious face*

s. oh Nina, don't worry, I love him too. So much*she smiles and runs her hand through her hair*

m.*mouth drop's* what the hell is that giant shiny thing on your finger!

s.*she smiles and looks at her ring*

ni. Is that..

s. a engagement ring? Then yes, your right. It is *she smiles, her face shows nothing but happiness*

m. wow

dr.*walks in smiling*

ni.*looks at him* Are you insane?!

Dr.*laughs and sits down on the couch putting selena in his lap*

ni. *stares at him* I asked you a question drew!

Dr. no im not sis, I love her. With all my heart. So I asked her to marry me*smiles and kisses selena's forehead*

ni. you are retarded, she's not old enough to get married and by the way. Mom and dad will never—

dr. they knew about it Nina, and their fine with it. And I asked selena's parents before I asked her so its all good.

m. *smiles* congratulations.

ni.*smiles too* yeah, congratz brother. I never thought you would get married.

Dr. *just smiles*

m. so when next year does this happen? *curious*

s. next year? I did say I loved my parents? We can get married this year. we have their approval. With paper's signed and all. All we need to do is find a date.

ni. oh my god I cant believe it!

M*hugs them* this is so so so beyond cool.

s. well we need to get going I just wanted to share the news*smiles* see you soon. *she leaves hand in hand with Drew*

m. what a crazy beginning of the Christmas break.

ni. tell me about it, my brother is getting married to my bestfriend's bestfriend. I never thought that would happen.

m. honestly, me neither.

ni. so when does Joe come to visit again?

m. She told you that too?

Ni *smiles* yeah

m. okay, I don't know yet. Dad and bran will be here in a few days. The brothers will celebrate Christmas with their family and so will tay.

d. cool.

m. *she gets a text* "turn on your tv, you need to see this – Kevin" *she turns on the tv and sees joe sitting in a chair on Ellen.*

ni. *laughs* haha, I already know this will be a fun show.

e. so joe, how will you celebrate your Christmas break?

j. With my family on Christmas and with friends on new years *smiles and takes a sip of the glass of water*

e. friends huh? Girlfriends too?

j.*puts his glass down and smiles* friends.

m.*got a little disappointed but shook it of*

e. so no destiny at all?

j. of course *smiles* she will be there like everyone ells. Taylor, my brothers and Brandi. Like always.

e. so what exactly is you and destiny's relationship. There are quite a lot of rumors going around. How long is it since the two of you saw each other?

j. It's a while since we saw each other actually, too long. She needs to come and visit soon. We all miss her.

e. nice save joe *the crowd laughs*

j.*laughs too*

e. So how long have you been dating?

j. *smiles* Almost a year

e.*Smiles and the crowd going wild* Jack pot!

n.*comes in to the studio with Kevin, smiling*

e. *gets up and hugs them tight* its so good to see you boys*she pulls away* but you were supposed to wait until I had finished talking with your brother here about his girlfriend we all now know he has.

k.*laughed* sorry for ruining that for you *sits down beside joe, smiles*

n. *sits down in a chair*

e. So Joe, you have been down in New Jersey a lot this year. Want to tell us about that? *she smiles*

j. yeah, I've been hanging out with friends and having fun *smiles*

e. girlfriend? Like destiny, does she live down there maybe?

j. no, no des down there.

e. you have nick names for each other, that's cute Joe

k. *laughs*

e.*a grind forms on her face and she looks at joe* So what are you giving her for Christmas?

j.*laughs* Im not gonna tell you that now, she's watching.

m. Why do you have to be so smart?

j. Oh and that reminded me, she told me to say Hi.

e. *smiles and gets a plan* that nice tell her I said hi back, when did she tell you this?

j. I will, she told me the last time I saw her

e. *smiles widely* That means last night,

k.*laughs*

n. Busted!

e. you guys didn't know about this before late last night. And that too long for you to be apart, that is adorable.

j.*takes a sip of his water again and smiles* .. thank you.

e. *get more comfy in her red chair* So that means you ditched Destiny for me *blinking her eyes "flirting"*

m. *laughs when she sees it* I wanna be apart of the fun *pick up her phone and dials joe nr*

j.*feels his phone vibrate in his pocket but ignores it*

m.*texts Kevin*

k.*secretly manages to read it message from miley and starts to laugh*

e. *looks at Kevin* What was so funny?

k. Oh im sorry but *turns to joe* I had to ask you if your left leg got paralyzed from the flight, and if you didn't feel your phone vibrate?

j.*laughs and looks into the camera* No I didn't and yes I did *he winks*

m.*calls again*

e. who was that text from?

n. *laughs* Des, she watching. And I'm guessing she wants to be a part of the fun.

j.*joe's phone falls out of his pocket*

n.*picks it up and smiles before answering* Hi Des

m. give Ellen the phone

n.*confused but does as he's told, he holds the phone out for Ellen* Des wants to talk to you.

e.*takes and smiles*

j. *sinks down in his seat* Oh no..

e. *smiles* Oh yeah! .. Hi Destiny, long time no see or talk. Where are you hiding?

m.*laughs* yeah too long and im not gonna tell you that.

e. how are you?

m. im good, how about you?`

e. very good thank you. Im sorry I stole your boyfriend away from you last night and today.

m. its okay, just take good care of him for me

e. I will.

m. *giggles*

e. I just got the most brilliant idea, Destiny would you do me the honor of joint the new years contest? Im asking your boyfriend's band too.

m. it depends, I have a lot going on these days. Im working undercover, remember?

e. *laughs* yeah. Well it's just one night. Its a concert. We're asking almost everyone to join and then we picks random cities and set them up for a concert. That would mean it was one concert you needed to attend to, we give you an random city.

m.*thinks about it* Sure

e.*Thank you, I'll give Joe the info. Cause I guess he sees you before I do

m.*laughs* your probably right.

e. anything you want me to pass over to joe before we hang up?

m.*bites her lip and tell her something, they hang up*

e.* Smiles at joe*

j.*looks at her* oh no*hides his head in his hands.

k. *laughs*

j.*looks up at Ellen* what did she say?

e. She told me that it wasn't fair of you leaving so fast yesterday after apparently giving her a breathtaking kiss and telling her for the first time that you loved her.

j.*kind of blushes and looks down*

k/N: Awwwww*hugs him to make it worse. The crowd's going crazy*

e.*laughs*

j.*after a minute he looks up again*

e. *smiles* and.. she told me to say that she loved you too,

j*smiles widely and the crowd 'aww's'*

e. she never got the chance to tell you since you left so fast.


	5. Episode 30 A Friend In Need

m.*laying in joe's arms on the couch watching a movie*

j.*looks down at her*

m.*smiles*

j. what are you so smiley about?

m. *smiles wider* Nothing, I'm just happy.

j.*leas down and gives a soft kiss, pulls away and smiles* that's good to hear. If your happy I'm happy *kisses her top of her head*

m.*her phone starts ringing, she get her phone from her pocket and answers* Hello?

t. *frustrated* I'm in serious trouble and I need help!

m. *gets out of joe's arms and sits up* What's wrong?

t. My mom found out that this, this weekend. My first weekend of in like forever I needed to do my family duties and watch miss annoying with devil horns.

m.*laughs*

t. *frowns* this is so far from funny as it get's Miles!

m. im sorry but your nick name for your little sister is—

t. genius, I know thank you. But hello, .help!

m*laughs again* If you're up for a plane ride you can come down here. Joe's watching Frankie actually.

t. *smiles* I'll see you soon

m. bye*giggles and they hangs up*

j. what was all that about? *wraps his arms around her again*

m.*leans her back against his chest and smiles* Taylor's watching her sister and it sounded like she was about to commit suicide so I invited them down for the weekend.

j.*groans*

m*turns a little and looks at him* What?

j. *half whispers* I had a plan for the two of us later when a certain someone were sound asleep. And now with them here that plan wont do anymore.

m.*fakes a pouting face* aww poor joey *sticks her bottom lip out a little*

j. *glares at her* If you don't take that lip back im biting it *he teased*

m. you wouldn't *sticks out her bottom lip again*

j.*leans in and is about to bite it*

m*moves away* Hey!

j.*laughs* I told you I would

f. *stands in the doorway* Joe, Miley im bored

m.*turns to Frankie and smiles* Come here * She pushes joe away teasingly and opens her arms for Frankie to come and sit*

f.*runs over and sits in her lap and looks at joe* Sucker! *sticks out his tongue*

m. *saw it, smiling at Joe and wants to laugh. Talking to Frankie*. Be nice to your brother

F. Yeah did you hear that Joe? You have to be nice to me *smirks*

m.*cant help but laugh*

j. excuse me mr. but that *points to miley* is MY girlfriend

f. to bad, she's mine now. She didn't want you. *kisses mileys cheek*

m*giggles and ruffles frankies hair*

t. *walks inside the with bags* Thanks for letting us stay

no. *runs past taylor and over to miley* MILEY!*smiles and hugs her*

m.*hugging her and lifts her up, resting her weight on her hip* wow you have grown, you soon a lady *smiles and puts her down*

no. *smiles and turns to joe* Hi dumbass*smiles*

m.*laughs and looks at joe* what did you do to deserve all the hate?

f.*shows up at the top of the stairs and walks down* He watched us once, and let me just make one thing clear. NEVER AGAIN! He starved us and we had to read books, not tv. It was torture *he smiles at noah*

j. I did not starve you and I don't even own a book so that's a lie too buddy.

No. *stares at joe* didn't your mother teach you not to lie like she did with the rest of your brothers?

f.*answers before Joe could* No.

no. I can see that, unlike you Joe. The rest of your brothers have manners.*smiles at Frankie and hugs him after giving him a high five*

t. *laughs, but quickly covers her mouth*

j.*mumbles under his breath* Horns, devil kids

m.*heard what Joe said and slaps his chest* Be nice

f.*takes Noah's and leads her up the stairs*

j. where are you going and what are you doing?

f.*rolls his eyes and looks down at joe, taylor and miley* We're going to have sex, now excuse us

m.*mouth drops*

j. WHAT?

f. don't worry we won't be as loud as you two *points at miley and joe and disappears with noah around the corner*

t. *burst out laughing*

j.*cant help but joint her*

m.*hides her face in joe's chest as he laughs. He cheeks was read if Frankie had heard them she knew that was her fault*

j.*grabbed her face and looked at her, he saw how red she was and started to laugh again. He knew what she was thinking*

m.*she fought the smile that crept up on her face and lost. She started to laugh* It isn't funny! *she cried out while laughing*

j.*he managed to calm down and smiled at her* actually it is, and you don't need to worry about what he said.

m. but we—

j.*he cut her of* That was _before _he got here Miles *he looked at her*

m.*thinks about it for a moment* ..Oh

t. *covering her ears* To much information, even from my best friends.


	6. Episode 31 Secret News

j.*his cell starts ringing and answers* What do you want?

k. whats wrong with your mood?

j. you made me watch Frankie so you could have a love weekend in the Caribbean with your girlfriend. He has H-O-R-N-S.. horns I tell you.

k.*laughs* well, he's not like that with us.. anyways that's not why I called.

j. okay?

k. Demi got a record deal.

j. Are you serious?! That's great *smiles, he happy for demi*

k. yeah, we just got the news, and she's moving to L-A with her mom.

j. *sighns* I know her brother told me

k. Oh, so how is miley taking it? Cause they are talking again aren't they?

j. *he gets up and walks out on the balcony and shots the door* She don't know, and no. they're not talking yet.

k. That's bad.

j. I know, but I hope demi comes around soon. Im happy she got the deal.

k. she is too, she's been talking to nick all day. But I don't think they've been talking about the record deal all day if you gets what I mean.

j. *laughs* nicky gets a girlfriend. It about time.

k. *laughs* Yeah

t.*opens the door to the balcony* Joe?

j.*turns about facing her*

t. Dinner's ready *smiles and mouths "who are you talking to?"*

j. ..Kevin, I'll be in in a sec

t. Say hi from me *smiles and closes the door again*

j. Tay said Hi, but I have to go. Dinner with the kids.

k. *laughs* you just sounded like a father of 3 kids. Slow down Joe.

j.*laughs too* shut up, If miley and I ever get kids they will be nice, not devils.

k. .. you and miley?.. you sound serious.

j. Yeah, I see a future with us, she is the one kev. I feel it.

k. that's good Joe, im happy for you.. so have you talked to her about it?

j. about what?

k. she having your babies?

j.*laughs* No

m.*opens the door* Joe it's dinner

j.*smiles at her* I'm coming

m. okay*smiles and get back in, leaving the door open*

j. I have to go, dinner's getting cold

k. okay, bye *they hangs up*

j.*he walks inside and sits by the table* where's the kids?

t. upstairs

j. I'll go and get them *smiles and gets up and walks upstairs*

no. Frankie?

f. yeah?

No. have you ever kissed?

f. nope *smiles at her* have you?

No.*blushes* No *looks at him* uhm.. wanna try?

f. *smiles and sits down beside her* I'll go this way*leans his head to the left*

no.*a little nervous* Okay, and I'll go this way then *leans her head alittle to the right*

f. *slowly leans in and they kiss*

j.*stands in the doorway, smiling*

no.*pulls away blushing* I really like you Frankie

f. *smiles* I really like you too Noah.. do you want to be my girlfriend, I would totally ditch miley for you.

No.*giggles and nods*

f.*kisses her fast* Cool.

j. BUSTED!

No.*jumps and looks at joe in the door*

f. *glares at him*

j. Congratulations with your first girlfriend frank, and kiss *smirks* was it good?

f.*looks at noah and miles the turns to joe again* shut up

j.*dancing and talks in a singing voice* Noah and Frankie sits in a tree K I S S –

f. JOE! Go away

j.*looks at noah* was he a good kisser?

Down stairs

t. Whats taking him so long?

m. I don't know.

f/no: *comes running downstairs crying*

no.*runs into taylor's arms crying*

f.*runs into miley's open arms crying as well*

m. Whats wrong? *worried*

no. *crying* Joe is mean

f. *crying too*

t. what did he do?

j.*comes down stairs* I did nothing *smiles sweetly*

m. .. Joe

j. I didn't do anything *puts his hands up in defense*

t. there has to be a reason why both of them comes running downstairs crying.

j. Well *smirks* I caught them share a kiss and..

m. What?! *looks at Frankie and hugs him tighter* Congratz both of you

t. *smiles at noah*

no.*wipes her tears away and blushes*

m. that is so cool

j. and Frankie got his first girlfriend too.

m. high five! *high five's Frankie and gives Noah a hug*

t. joe what did you do to make them cry?

j. I sang a little

no. *crosses her arms over her chest* and you also said that we could get all kinds of rare diseases when we kiss.. Which leads to death?

m. JOE!

j. I didn't say that, *mumbles under his breath* not the death part anyways

t. I cant believe this *glares at joe* you didn't need to say that, what if their afraid to kiss now, just because of your stupid mouth.. what if their marked for life?

no. don't worry we already are, just look at his face.

f. *laughs and points at joe* BURN!

k.*laughs* well, he's not like that with us.. anyways that's not why I called.

j. okay?

k. Demi got a record deal.

j. Are you serious?! That's great *smiles, he happy for demi*

k. yeah, we just got the news, and she's moving to L-A with her mom.

j. *sighns* I know her brother told me

k. Oh, so how is miley taking it? Cause they are talking again aren't they?

j. *he gets up and walks out on the balcony and shots the door* She don't know yet, and no. they're not talking yet.

k. That's bad.

j. I know, but I hope demi comes around soon. Im happy she got the deal.

k. she is too, she's been talking to nick all day. But I don't think they've been talking about the record deal all day if you gets what I mean.

j. *laughs* nicky gets a girlfriend. It about time.

k. *laughs* Yeah

t.*opens the door to the balcony* Joe?

j.*turns about facing her*

t. Dinner's ready *smiles and mouths "who are you talking to?"*

j. ..Kevin, I'll be in in a sec

t. Say hi from me *smiles and closes the door again*

j. Tay said Hi, but I have to go. Dinner with the kids.

k. *laughs* you just sounded like a father of 3 kids. Slow down Joe.

j.*laughs too* shut up, If miley and I ever get kids they will be nice, not devils.

k. .. you and miley?.. you sound serious.

j. Yeah, I see a future with us, she is the one kev. I feel it.

k. that's good Joe, im happy for you.. so have you talked to her about it?

j. about what?

k. she having your babies?

j.*laughs* No

m.*opens the door* Joe it's dinner

j.*smiles at her* I'm coming

m. okay*smiles and get back in, leaving the door open*

j. I have to go, dinner's getting cold

k. okay, bye *they hangs up*

j.*he walks inside and sits by the table* where's the kids?

t. upstairs


	7. Episode 32 Puppy Love

j. I'll go and get them *smiles and gets up and walks upstairs*

no. Frankie?

f. yeah?

No. have you ever kissed?

f. nope *smiles at her* have you?

No.*blushes* No *looks at him* uhm.. wanna try?

f. *smiles and sits down beside her* I'll go this way*leans his head to the left*

no.*a little nervous* Okay, and I'll go this way then *leans her head alittle to the right*

f. *slowly leans in and they kiss*

j.*stands in the doorway, smiling*

no.*pulls away blushing* I really like you Frankie

f. *smiles* I really like you too Noah.. do you want to be my girlfriend, I would totally ditch miley for you.

No.*giggles and nods*

f.*kisses her fast* Cool.

j. BUSTED!

No.*jumps and looks at joe in the door*

f. *glares at him*

j. Congratulations with your first girlfriend frank, and kiss *smirks* was it good?

f.*looks at noah and miles the turns to joe again* shut up

j.*dancing and talks in a singing voice* Noah and Frankie sits in a tree K I S S –

f. JOE! Go away

j.*looks at noah* was he a good kisser?

Down stairs

t. Whats taking him so long?

m. I don't know.

f/no: *comes running downstairs crying*

no.*runs into taylor's arms crying*

f.*runs into miley's open arms crying as well*

m. Whats wrong? *worried*

no. *crying* Joe is mean

f. *crying too*

t. what did he do?

j.*comes down stairs* I did nothing *smiles sweetly*

m. .. Joe

j. I didn't do anything *puts his hands up in defense*

t. there has to be a reason why both of them comes running downstairs crying.

j. Well *smirks* I caught them share a kiss and..

m. What?! *looks at Frankie and hugs him tighter* Congratz both of you

t. *smiles at noah*

no.*wipes her tears away and blushes*

m. that is so cool

j. and Frankie got his first girlfriend too.

m. high five! *high five's Frankie and gives Noah a hug*

t. joe what did you do to make them cry?

j. I sang a little

no. *crosses her arms over her chest* and you also said that we could get all kinds of rare diseases when we kiss.. Which leads to death?

m. JOE!

j. I didn't say that, *mumbles under his breath* not the death part anyways

t. I cant believe this *glares at joe* you didn't need to say that, what if their afraid to kiss now, just because of your stupid mouth.. what if their marked for life?

no. don't worry we already are, just look at his face.

f. *laughs and points at joe* BURN!

After dinner.

s.*knocks on a door and walks in*

m.*turns around and sees selena with tear in her eyes* What's wrong Sel? *worried and runs over and hug's her*

t. I'll get the kids to bed, come on! *starts to walk upstairs with Frankie and Noah following*

s.*starts to cry* Demi's moving

m. What? When, why? *get teary eyes. Even her and demi apparently isn't friends anymore she still cares, a lot*

s. *starts to cry* tomorrow and she wont talk to me

m. so soon?*a tear rolls down her cheek*

j.*feels sorry for the girls, he has known since Drew told him. Walks over and hugs them both*

s. she wont even answer my calls and drew is out of town with Ash.. I don't know why or where she's moving.

j.*signs* girls, come on lets sit *he lets go of them and sits down on the couch and pats the sofa on each side of him for them to sit*

m.*confused but walks over and sits down beside him*

s. *does the same*

j.*puts his arms around their shoulders* I know why

m.*her and selena looks at him* Why? And how the hell do you know?

j. Drew told me a few days ago

s. he told you and not me? *lets out a cry*

j. shh, its not what you think sel, he promised demi not to tell.

m. so why is she moving then?

j.*half smiles* She got a record deal and she's moving to L-A. Kevin told me that an hour ago.

m.*soft voice* Im happy for her.

s. me too, but im going to miss her.

m. what about drew then? *looks at selena*

s. *smiles* we're moving in together.

t.*walks downstairs* Hi Selena *sits down in a sofa chair*

s. Hi *smiles and yawns*

m.*giggles* tired?

s. yeah, I should get going

m.*thinks for a minute* crash here tonight

j. *looks at miley*

s. But..

t. I'll sleep in the guest room with Noah and Frankie. *smiles*

j. I'll take the couch *smiles*

s. I cant do that..

m. sure you can, come on*takes her hand and walks towards the stairs* good night.

j. Miley?

m.*giggles* sorry *walks back to him and peeks him on the lips* 'Night

j. Night Mi, Sel *smiles*

s. Good night *she walks upstairs with miley*

t. It's late, I think im going to bed too, okay?

j. Yeah, go on *smiles* enjoy sleeping with the devil's

t. thanks *walks upstairs*


	8. Episode 33 Oh Miles

m. *in the middle of the night she wakes up from a nightmare, she turns to snuggle with joe but sees selena instead and remembers joe's on the couch. She gets carefully out of the bed and tippy toes her way downstairs and over to the couch where joe is sound asleep* Joe? *she whispers, but now answer* Joeee? *she whisper's in his ear*

j.*walks up but doesn't open his eyes, pretends that he's asleep*

m. ugh..*sits down on his stomach, hoping that would wake him up*

j. *just lays there*

m. Joe? *leans closer to his face* Joe, please?

j.*get worried that something is wrong and slowly opens his eyes to not scare the living hell out of her and puts his hands on her hip* What's wrong Mi?

m. I had a nightmare, can I snuggle with you?

j.*smiles* yeah but you have to get of off me then.

m.*gets up*

j.*pulls the cover down and open's his arms*

m.*lays down, half on top of him and rests her head on his chest*

j.*pulls the covers up again and wraps his arms around her* I love you

m.*looks at him and smiles widely* I love you too Joe

j.*kisses her softly and smiles* Good night beautiful

m*softly giggles* 'night.

m.*run's inside and turns on her TV*

s. *comes running and slams the door behind her before jumping down in the couch beside Miley* Did we make it?

m. Yeah, it's starting now.

s. So are you exited for the tour?

m. I know he is *smiles*

s. that wasn't a answer to my question.

m. I know how much he loves this and we really don't see each other that much, so im happy for him.

s.*raises an eyebrow at her* Not that much? It's like every weekend or video conversations Miles. And not to mention, he's here tomorrow.. again.

m. I know, but they've had a lazy time, Time off. And now their back on, that's life. But shh, its starting.

s.*looks at the tv again*

KJN:*sits down*

m.*mouth drops* He cut his hair, without telling me?!

s.*giggles* You've been telling him to do it every single day for like what, 2months?

m. I know, but he told me he liked it long and wouldn't do it.

e. it's good to have you back guys

n. it's good to be back *smiles*

e. so I heard that your going on tour, that's exiting!

k. *smiles* Yeah we cant wait to start. We've had a break, taking some time off, hanging out with friends and relaxed. It's going to be good to come back.

e. and the girlfriends, what do they think. Kevin?

k.*smiles* she's super exited.

j. That's just because she cant wait til she can have her room back.

n.*laughs*

e.*laughs* What about you Joe, what does Destiny think about the tour?

j.*smiles ad is about to respond but Kevin cut's him of*

k. Oh she's practically happy dancing. She can have her apartment back! And some time with her friends.

e.*laughs* So it sounds like-

n. they're both extremely annoying? *points at joe and Kevin*..That's true

j. *ignores nick's comment and moves on* We're all super existed and we have great opening act's.

e. Oh that's right, lets bring her out.

s. Oh, see there she comes.

v. *walks in and sits down in the empty chair, which was beside joe's* Hi *waves at the audience*

e. It's so good to have you.

v. its good to be here, thanks for having me. *giggles*

e.*looks at joe and realized something* You Cut your hair?

v. I told him to *giggles and ruffles his short hair* he looks better now, don't you think?

j.*jos doesn't know what to do so he just smiles*

m. THAT .. thing, I really don't like her! I've been asking him to cut his hair for months and she just needs to ask once. *turns off the tv* Someone is in trouble.

s. I bet there is an explanation.

m. there better be

--

j. *exhausted from all the meetings and interviews during the day, angry and annoyed that she wont let him explain* MILEY LISTEN TO ME!

m. NO I-

j. I CAN HANDLE THE LONG DISTANCE; I CAN HANDLE BOTH YOU AND DES, BECAUSE I HAVE TO. BUT I CAN NOT HANDLE THIS MILES.

m. *totally taken back by his yelling, tears in her eyes. Hurt* ..Fine then, if you can't do this.*a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek*

j. I can't I- *the line went dead*

s. *looks at miley as tears rolls down her cheek* what did he say? *worried*

m. That he couldn't do this *let's out a sob*

s. Oh Miles

m. I think we just broke up *her voice broke at the end of the sentence and she broke down crying*


	9. Episode 34 Silence

--

s. *signs* Miles you have to get up. *goes over and opens her curtains*

m.*hides her head under the covers * I don't have to do anything. Im staying right here *mumbles* ..forever

s. Seriously miles, its been a week! Get up, you need to get out of this room and apartment sooner or later.*sits down on the side of her bed*

m. *still under the covers* Im choosing later.

s. okay then, im ordering some food, what do you want?

m. Nothing, im not hungry.

s. Ugh.. I'm ordering from your phone

m. whatever..

s. *grabs her phone from the nightstand* Im ordering for you too, so you can either tell me what you want or I'll just pick something for you.

m. I don't want anything, but if your hungry, get whatever you want.

s. *signs and walks out of the room*

ni. how did it go?

s. it's still the same. She wont eat. I don't think she'll ever get out of that room.

ni. she will when she comes to her senses.

s. well that for sure not today * she looks at miley's phone and get an idea and looks up a number*

--

t. Have you heard from miley lately?

n. No, I asked Joe if had spoken to her and he said he had talked to her.

t. that joe, and he has been acting strange lately

n. *thinks about it*

b.*walks in* Where is Joe?

n. Working

b. *sits down* He must be pretty exited for the tour, I mean he has been working non stop for a week.

k. he came in early this morning and left before we got up again.

b. I never thought that day would come when I could call Joe a workaholic. But here it is Joe Jonas IS a workaholic

t. and I want to know why, there has to be a reason, you leave in three days on tour. Why isn't he with Miles. Or she here?

b. tried to call her?

n. yeah and she isn't picking up, but Joe talks to her though.

b. she's probably sick of us, lets just try again tomorrow or something.

t. *lays her phone down* Fine.

--

j. *getting all his stuff ready in the tour bus. Packing out, just to keep himself busy*

k.*comes in* Joe this has to stop, sit down relax *getting worried about Joe and his working 'problem'.* We're going on tour tomorrow and you shouldn't be exhausted before we even start. Sit down and just chill, you hear me?

j. Im fine Kev, promise *keeps on*

k.*walks over to him and pushes him down on the couch.* It wasn't a question, it was an order. You stay there for a while and get some rest.

j. I don't need to rest Kevin, I need to get this done *is about to get up*

k.*pushes him down again* No Joe you don't. I'll do it.

j. What the hell is wrong with you today? I am I charge of myself Kevin.

k. fair enough, but just take some time to breathe. Call Miley or something.

j. I just spoke to her, shes out with selena. Shopping *he lies. The truth is that he hasn't spoken to her since she called him and hung up, he knew why she was mad but she didn't let him explain.*

k.*he turns to Joe to respond but joe's sleeping on the couch, he laughs and walks out of the bus*

--

m. Hello?

md. Miley, finally. Why haven't you picked up your phone when I've been calling?

M. Oh, I haven't got any calls from you? *she lies* I think there's something wrong with my phone. What was it?

md. I just wanted to let you know when Bran and I comes down for Christmas.

m. About that dad, im sorry but im not home. Im celebrating with Selena, Drew and Nina.

md. Miley, you said you would celebrate with us this year. We haven't done that for years.

m. im sorry but I forgot to tell them that, and its to late now. Im sorry. Next year. I promise I'll even tell them that now, that next year I'll be with you.

md. *signs, disappointed and hurt* Fine

m.*she knows that he's hurt, but she just can't be with them right now* I need to go, I have guests, bye daddy, love you

md. I love you too darling *they hang up*

s. *shows up in the door* We're leaving now, are you sure you'll be alright til tomorrow?

m. Yes, bye *she answered form under the covers* and shut the door when you leave.

s. *closes the door* I really hope she'll get it together when Billy and Brandi comes down.

a. *puts her arm around selena* I'm sure she'll get better soon.

--

j. *wakes up and looks around, its dark outside* Shit, what the hell am I doing?! *gets up and runs out*

--

m.*she wakes up from her door opening* Selena I told you I would be fine, just go okay? *the tears rolling down, she tried to fight them but it's no help. She hides her face under the cover again when someone turns on the light* .off!

j.*slowly makes his way over to her bed and sits down*

m. *annoyed* Selena get out, it in the middle of the night. Just leave me alone.

j. *it breaks him to see her like this and it kills him knowing he's the reason for it* Mi, im sorry I yelled at you.*he lays his hand on top of hers over the covers*

m.*jerks her hand away* You cut your fucking hair for that slut of a girl.

j. *sighns* That's not what happened

m. I don't care. It looked like that, she even said it. And shouldn't you be on tour?

j. can you please look at me when your talking to me? And yes, in a few hours but I needed to come her first

m. why?

j. Because I wanted to tell you what happened, everyone has been worried sick about you. Your not picking up your phone.

m. I don't care Joe. You should leave, go on tour. Have fun.

j. you don't mean that

m. I _do_ mean that Joe.

j. I don't believe you, look at me and say you don't want me. Look at me and say you want me to leave.

m.*pulls the cover off of her head* Go *she point to the door* Go on tour, we weren't meant to be, obviously.

j.*cant believe she just said that, completely broken he gets up walks over to the door*

m. I wont come back Joe, and im leaving Destiny behind. For good this time.

j.*he walks out and closes the door after him*


	10. Episode 35 Distance

m.*she heard the front door close and starts to cry hysterically, she didn't want to do what she just did. She wanted him to hold her and tell her he loved her. But she just couldn't let him know that. She needed space from everything, everything that had with fame to do. And she couldn't do that with him around*

--

m.*sitting on the couch watching TV*

dr.*walks in* I got your new phone *smiles*

m*smiles at him* thanks Drew, where the girls?

Dr. Their picking up the wedding dress, and I was not allowed.

m.*giggles* weird huh? *nudges him*

dr. No not really, but they've been gone for three hours now.

m.*heard something and glanced over to the TV*

(Jonas brother's concert clip w/ Taylor.)

M:*turns the TV off and looks at Drew, half smiles*

Dr. So there in New York now, that's cool.

m. New Jersey is way cooler, thrust me.

Dr. have you even spoken to them since they went on tour?

m. *looks down* Nope.

Dr. That's two months ago Miles.

m. I know, and im fine. I've been without them for longer that that. No biggie *forces a smile*

dr. so not anyone of them, not ever your dad?

m. No, can we talk about something ells now?

Dr. sure *switching subject* Found a dress for the wedding?

m.*smiles big* Yes, wanna see it?

Dr. sure *smiles* that's probably the only dress I am allowed to see before Saturday.

m.*gets up and runs out of the living room and changes into her dress*

dr. *thinking about how miley will react when she finds out that Joe's invited to the wedding*

!

dr. *he looks up and smiles*

m.*she spins around a few time's* Do you like it?

Dr. You look beautiful Miles

m. *smiles* Thanks, and don't worry, you'll see a lot of dresses in two days. Selena's is georgous btw *smiles wider*

dr. I bet it is, I cant wait to see her in it *smiles, just then his phone starts ringing* Hi Sel.. yeah im here now.. oh okay.. see you soon..*they hang up* I need to go and pick them up, I bet we come back here afterwards

m. Okay *smiles* Bye

--

s. *storms in the door* YOU CRAZY BITCH, WHY THE HELL DID YOU CELEBRATE CHIRISTMAS ALL A FUCKING ALONE?! YOU TOLD US YOUR DAD AND BRANDI WOULD COME, AND DREW JUST SAID YOU HADNT TALKED TO THEM SINCE BEFORE THE TOUR STARTED?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

m. Oh well, I needed space. Im fine. Don't freak.

s. DONW FREAK, MILEY YOU SHOULD HAVE COMED TO US

m.*covering her ears* CAN YOU STOP SCREAMING, I DIDNT IT OKAY? NO BIG DEAL!

s.*calms down* Don't ever lie to me again, we don't do that, remember?

m. yeah I know, and that was the only one, promise. I just needed space and I had a good time*smiles*

s. what did you do?

m.*smiles* I sat here on the couch with the lights dimmed, candles and Jeff Dunham's "A very special Christmas Special" and laughed my but off.

s. oh gee, that sounded fun. All by yourself.

m. it was funny. So did you get the dress?

s. Yes *jumping up and down, clapping her hands in excitement*

m.*laughs* So wanna sleep over? It's probably the last time you will ever sleep here with me.

s. *sits down in the couch* and why is that?

m. A wife need to be with her husband, she has to please him.

s.*shakes her head* you forgot to mention that he needs to please me first, then I'll see what I can to for his problem.

m.*giggles* So is that a yes or a no?

s. DUH! Yes of course.


	11. Episode 36 Wrong Date

Saturday morning

m.*dials selena's number*

s. Yes I am awake and im down at the hair dresser!

m.*laughs* I didn't think you would be late for your own wedding sel, I just needed to know one thing.

s. what is it?

m. I got the invitation with bring a date. Right?

s. *smiles* Yes

m. okay, thanks. I'll see you later

s. Okay bye *smiles wide*

ni. What did she want?

S.*looks at her and smiles* Miley asked if she could bring a date to the wedding, she finally made up with Joe. Aaah, I love this day!

-- (they said theirs "I do" )

s. *walks down the aisle, her arm linked with drew's. they were now husband and wife. *

dr. *opens the door to the limo for her and smiles* You first, wife

s.*smiles widely, waves to the people and gets inside, drew follows her and the driver starts to drive*

s. *looks at him* Did you know that Miley and Joe made up?

Dr. *kisses the top of her head* No I didn't, but finally.

--

Dr. *greets joe* Thanks for coming *smiles*

j. *hugs selena and smiles* You look beautiful Sel. And don't think about it. Your become one of my bestfriends, I wouldn't miss it.

s. thanks Joe, it was nice of you to take a day of off tour.

j. as I said, I wouldn't miss it.

s. so where is miley? *looks behind him to look for her*

j. Miley? I didn't come with her, I haven't spoken to her. But I'll see you two inside *walks inside*

dr. *looks at her and whispers* I thought you said they had made up?

s. I thought so, she called and asked if she could bring a date!

Dr. *just looks at her*

s. who the hell is she bringing?!

Dr. *nods towards the main entrance*

s. turns around and her moth drops* No no no no, is she crazy?!

m. *makes her way over to them with her arms linked with her date's* Congratulations!

s. *pulls miley in for a tight hug and whispers in her ear* What the hell is he doing here, in _my_ wedding?!

m. *pulls away and smiles, links her arm with his again* I brought a date *smiles*

s. you are crazy, you know that right?

m. why?

s. what if someone saw you (referring to joe)

m. *laughs* and who would that be?

Dr. no one *smiles* we'll see you inside.

m. *smiles again and starts walking inside, she turns around* You coming?

li. *smiles at her* Yeah *looks at the married couple* congratulations *and walks after miley inside*

s. this will not be good, what the hell is wrong with her?

Dr. it will work out, joe wont be here so long anyways. He need to catch a plane.

s. let's just hope he doesnt notice. They do belong together, she's just to stubborn to let herself realize it.

Dr. *Kisses the top of her head* Dont worry about it *He says as they greets more familiy and friends*

Ni. *walks over to them smiling* Have you guys called the security yet, to get that douche out of here. Or do I have to do it myself?* Still smiling*

s. you smile freaks me out, you moth and words, and tone donsnt match. And we cant throw him out, miley will –

ni. Well miley doenst think straight at the moment. We're only doing whats best for her. She'll thank us one day.

s. don't throw him out, just keep him away from miley as long as joe's here.

Ni. Ugh..*walks away*

j. *he walks around a corner and spots someone, he smiles and walks over* Hi there, having fun?

d. *Lifts her head up and looks at him, half smiles* Yeah, a lot.. *she said with an sarcastic tone*

j. *he laughs and sits down beside her* So what wrong? I mean your brother and bestfriend's wedding, you should be dancing and having fun.

d. Im not in the mood for fun right now. So where is your girlfriend today? *she looks at him*

j. *Of cause she didn't know about the breakup. It still hurt like hell to think about it. He had hoped to get a glipsh of miley today, but nothing yet. He looked down* We're not together anymore

d. *She sees how hurt he is and puts her hand on his shoulder* Im so sorry joe

meanwhile

m. Sure Liam *she turns around in shock. What she sees it joe. He why didn't anyone tell her that he was coming. She holds back tears as she watches him. And of caurse, demi's flirthing with him. He's never gonna bite it,right?*

j.*He looks at her and half smiles* thanks

d. *She pulls him in for a friendly hug* I hope things work out between you two.

j. so do i.

m. *She wipes a tear* Liam?

li. *He walkes over and smiles at her* uhum?

m. *she looks at him and laughs* You have cake on your nose.

li. *he smils of her* Oh, are you sure? Do you think you can help me get if off *flirty smile*

j.*turns around when he heard the laugh he _knew_ was hers. He could recognize it in a crowd with hundreds.. He looked at her closely, she looked beautiful. No scratch that she looked breath taking. *

m.*she sees joe in the corner of her eye, he was looking. She leaned in to kiss the cake of Liam's nose but joe's hurt face came up in her mind and she couldn't do it, she grabbed her napkin and wiped the cake of his nose and fake smiled* There you go

j. *he teares his eyes away from miley and Liam and back to Demi* So how's the album going?

d. Great, I've written some new songs. And I basically live at the recording studio these days

j. Im glad to hear. We should co-write something *smiles*

d. *she laughs*

j. *confused* You don't want to?

d. No its not that, Nick called me earlier and invited me over to hang out and he mentioned co-writing too.

j. aah, so when are you going back?

d. so fast as possible, not to be harsh or anything but I cant get my self to enjoy this wedding with your ex here with that douche.

j. Douche? Do you know him?

m. He's name is Liam and not that good anymore, and I didn't think that miley did either. He has an ugly past, she swore that she would never talk to him again after what happened.

j. what did happen?

d. I don't know everything, sel and I didn't ask. But it wasn't good. So seeing her here with him actually shocked me. That was surely something I'd never thought I would see. But here it is. She is full of surprises that girl that's for sure.

li. Lets dance

m. Not right now, okay?

li.*looks at her* I said, lets dance

m. *She signs and closes her eyes for a second* Of course, *She slightly smiles*

li. Good girl *he smiles at her and leads her to the dance floor and puts his hands on her waist*

d. Just go talk to her

j. I don't think that's a good idea. And we have nothing to talk about she made it very clear that we were over.

d. intresting..

j. what? *He looks at her*

d. I didn't think Joe J was a quitter, I thought you fought for what you wanted. And I can see that you still want her buddy.

j. Of course I want her, I love her

d. *stares at him* Are you sure?

j. what the hell is that for a question?

d. just wondering if you were sure

j. I wouldn't told you I loved her if I wasn't sure demi

d. hmm.. true, now go and dance

j. why do you want me to dance or talk with her. I thought you hated her? *he made air quotes when he said hated"

d. I do hate her, or strongly dislike her. But I do not hate you. So I wanna help. So go

ni. *walks over to not to be dancing couple,smiling* Hi, Liam right?

li. *looks at her and smiles* Yeah

ni. Im Nina, Drew's sister

li. Nice to meet you

m.*glares at Nina*

ni. *smiles at miley*

m. Liam? Im just going to get something to drink, is that okay?

li. *Looks at her and is about to answer*

ni. Would you care to dance with me? *She smiles sweetly to Liam*

li. *He smiles at Nina* It would be a pleasure, Miley stay close *gives her a look and then starts dancing with Nina*

m.*walks up to selena* Your joining me in the bathroom, Now!

s. Fine *she lifts her dress up from the floor and follows miley*

m. *she closes the door to the bathroom* What the hell?

s. shut up Miles, why did you bring him here? Or even talked to him in the first place

m. I didn't want to go alone and he just happened to be out.

s. I bet they just let him out, what if he do what he did last time. I don't want you to go through it again.

m. relax, he's different

s. from that over controlling douche bag he is, I don't think that's possible

m. its true,

s. *just gives her a look*

m.*she signs and lets her thoughts wander for a moment* … why didn't you tell me ..

s, Joe was coming?

m. *nods*

s. I forgot,

m. why was he invited?

S. both drew and I are friends with him miles. We wanted him here.

m. well, okay. Enjoy the rest of the night

s. where do you think youre going?

m. Home, thanks for knocking some sense into my head. I don't know what I thought of bringing Liam here. I shouldn't have even looked at him. He hasn't changed. I better leave before he notices im gone.

s. I'll get someone to drive you, okay?

m. yeah. I'll wait outside. *she leaves *

s. Jackpot *She smiles and walks over to a table* I need you to drive miley home before we throw Liam out of here.

d. finally some action, come on lover boy. Go get your princess

j. *he signs and walks of*

M. *standing outside, with her arms wrapped around her body, to keep herself from freezing. She sees a car pull up and she walks down and opens the door. She's about to get in when she sees the person in the driver's seat* .. I'll take a cab *shes about to close the door*

j. *he signs* Just get in, okay?

m. No thanks

j. Mi, just get in

m. don't call me that, and you lost the right to ask me anything a long time ago.

Ni. *stands in the door* .. And don't come back inside!

Li. Whatever hot stuff *he spots miley by a car* Miley!

m. *turns around and looks at him, a little frightened and then look back at Joe in the drivers seat and gets in fast and slams the door shut* Don't talk, just drive me home. If you talk I get out.

j. Okay *he speeds off*

m. *she buckles her seatbelt and looks out the window. Her mind travels to all her time with Joe. She misses him badly*

j. *he turns the last corner up to her block* Miley?

m. *she doesn't answer*

j. *he stops outside the main entrance* Can you please look at me?

m. *She unbuckles her seatbelt* No, thanks for the ride *she opens the door and is about to get out*

j. *he grabs her arm and pulls her back down in the passenger seat, forcing her to look at him* Im sorry for whatever I did okay?

m. *looks away and pulls her hand to herself* Don't be *and she gets out of joe's car*

j. can you just let me explain? *desperate*

m. It won't do any difference Joe, again. Thanks for the ride *and with that she closes the door and walks fast inside*

j. *he throws his head back in frustration*


	12. Episode 37 Hungover

m. Two days later miley is awoken by the phone ringing, she rolls over and grabs her cell phone and answers* Hello?

e. Hi Destiny, its Ellen. Good morning

m. oh hi, good morning *She sits up in the bed*

e. I have some information for you about the concert

m. oh, well what is it?

e. its Saturday 3 weeks from now

m. okay, im free then. Anything ells?

e. *laughs* Don't you wanna know where your going to be at?

m.*giggles* Oh sorry, yeah. Where?

e. New Jersey, congratulations!

m. wh-what?

e. New jersey

m. I heard you, I'll see you then. I need to go. *she hangs up and dials a number*

md. Good Morning sunshine

m. *sobbing, tears rolling down her cheeks*

md. *Worried* Miley, that's wrong?

m. *she pull herself together* Ellen just called, I got Jersey.

md. oh, im sorry I guess.

m. Dad you don't understand, I cant be destiny here. This is miley world, not hers!

md. you'll do just fine Miley. It is once and im sure the rest of new jersey will be trilled to have destiny

m. whatever..

md. don't worry miley, we'll be there.

m. No, why?

md. I'll come too for support. And I guess Tay and bran are planning to tag along.

m. are you kidding me? Great, Project fame invasion in Mileyworld. Here we go

md. you'll do fine miley, you always do.

m. okay, bye dad. See you in not so long then.

md. that's true, I cant wait. I'll call later. Bye

m. bye dad. *they hangs up*

--

Miley's walking home from a party at Selena and Drew's house. Selena had forced her to come to get her mind of off everything, and now she's drunk.

m. *she sublmbles through the door, drops her purse on the floor and runs into her bathroom, throws up and grabs a white t-shirt from the laundry basket to wipe her mouth. But stops herself when she inhaled. "Ugh, Joe why do you have to be in my laundry? *She throws the t-shirt back in the laundry basket and wipes her mouth with a towel and slowly makes her way over to her desk, sits down and looks out of the window and sighs. She grabs her notebook and a pen and starts writing*

And now the sun is rising  
And now the long walk back home

There's just so many faces,  
But no one I need to know

In the dark I can't fight it, I fake til I'm numb  
But in the bright light,  
I taste you on my tongue

Now the party's over  
And every bodys gone  
I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong  
And now my heart is broken  
Like the bottles on the floor  
Does it really matter?  
Or am I just hung over you?  
Or am I just hungover?

Even my dirty laundry  
Everything just smells like you  
And now my head is throbbing  
Every song is out of tune  
Just like you

In the dark I can't fight it til it disappears  
But in the daylight  
I taste you in my tears

Now Iv'e got myself looking like a mess  
Standing alone  
Hear at the end try to pretend but no,  
I put up my fight  
But this is it this time  
Cus I'm here at the end, tryin to pretend

And now the party's over,  
And every bodys gone  
I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong  
And now my heart is broken  
Like the bottles on the floor  
Does it really matter?  
Or am I just hung over you?  
Or am I just hungover?

Or am I just hungover?

m. *she looks at the lyrics that just had floated though her and down on the paper. She sighed, dropped the pen and turned off the light and went to bed, humming on a melody as she fell asleep*


	13. Episode 38 The Climb

The Day at Miley's Concert. She's at the air port (dressed as Destiny) waiting for her Dad in a room in the back.

m. *Pacing back and forth, nervous for the consert*

t. *Runs in and jumps on her* I've missed you so much

m.*laughs and hugs her* where's Bran?

t. *pulls away* Walking with Kevin.

m. Kevin?! What is he doing here?

k. we're doing a between landing.

m. we?

n. *comes in the door* Hi Miles

m.*smiles* Hi guys, I would really love to stay and chatt. But im sorry we're in a hurry. *We walks over to the door and bumps into someone*

j. *just looke at her, doesn't know what to say*

t. *looks at them* Guys there's a mistletoe above you… OH there's mistletoe above you, the mean you have to kiss.

m. there's no fucking way im going to kiss him.. *she blurted out but the truth was that she wanted to do so much more than to kiss him, but couldn't let herself. *

j. you have to kiss me, it's in the bible *he tried*

m. *looks at him* the bible was written by the same people that said the earth was flat and anyway, I think I'm gonna convert Judaism.*walks out mumbling* someone need to get their damn Christmas decor down already**

t. *looks at Joe* is it really in the bible?

j. Does it look like I read it? *leaves the room*

md. *comes in* Where is everyone?

Br. Miley and Joe isn't "everyone" but they both left. And we should too before miley freaks

--

m.*pacing back and forth, really nervous* I cant do this

md. of course you can

m. no I cant, I've never been on that stage before performing, here, this is my home. Mileys home. My safe little bubble away from scary monsters and nightmares. Its too much

md. *looks at her and smiles, pulls her in for a hug* thats not true, you have been on the stage before, a long time ago.

m. *remembers and smiles for a second* well, that doesn't count. Miley has but not "Stresstiny"..

md. you'll do fine. I saw Emily out there too

m. *half smiles*

ni. Miles your on I a few, you need to go.

m. *takes a deep breath and is about to walk off, going right*

ni. The left stage entrance!

m. *she stops and looks back at Nina and her dad* I got it

(The clip from Hannah Montana the movie when Miley takes of the wig- but start it a little before that so they see "Hannah" too)


	14. Episode 39 The Grammys

Ry = Ryan S

The following month has been crazy for Miley, ever since she took of that wig things has been hectic, but she also knew what she was doing. IT was a little bittersweet, Miley was now famous, and if she needed a break she would have to do that otherwise from now on, but on the same time she could be herself without holding back anything, she didn't need to watch her every step anymore. She was just one person. And that was Miley, with a strong passion for music.

--

d. *doing an interview in the red carpet. She spots a familiar limousine driving up, and the back door opens. And as she knew Kevin got out with his brothers. She smiled at them *

ry. So your new single "gift of a friend" there's quite some rumors about that song, wanna clear that one up?

d. *another limousine's driving up, she also know who's riding that one. It would be four people walking out of it, just like it had for the past weeks. Brandi,Taylor,Billy… and Miley*

m. *She gets out of the limousine after her father and the flashes on the cameras go crazy. She slightly waves, links arms with her best friend before following her dad and sister up the red carpet for poses*

d. The song was written a long time ago for a best friend; unfortunately we're not friends anymore. *she answers as she sees miley in the corner of her eye*

ry. Okay, so we know that you knew Miley before she got famous if you know what I mean, was the song written for her?

d. you know what, I'll keep that one to myself *she smiles*

Later inside

t. *walks over and sits down beside miley*

m. *whispering* what took you so long?

t. *she looks at miley then whispers* Nick and kev wanted to talk..

m. what, no homo'bro?

t.*she softly giggles* Yes Joe was there too, but he didn't say much.

m. Okay then *she moves her attention to the stage. Lady Gaga just got an award*

t.*clapping*

m.*leans over and whispers to taylor* I'll be right back.. ladies room calling my name

t. Okay.

m. *carefully get up and makes it to the end of the section she was sitting at, she stumbles over something and is about to fall flat on the floor but someone catches her, she looks up to find herself in joe's arms*

j.*looking at miley in his arm's. having miley in his arms again felt so good even tho it wasn't in _the_ way, he couldn't help but smile* Are you okay?

m. Yes *she spat but she had to admit having joe's muscular arms holding her felt really nice*

j.*he helps her up*

m. *is about to leave*

j.*takes her hand, not letting her go. This had gone too far.* We really need to talk *he lets go og her hand*

m. *she signs* ..Later.. okay?

j. *takes miley's arm* No not later, we going to talk now.*He takes her out of the main hall and into another and leads her down to Taylor's dressing room*

m. *follows unwillingly*

j. *Closes the door behind them and looks at her* You look so beautiful tonight, you know that right?

m.*slightly blushes* Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself.

j. ..Listen, about the hair

m. Joe

j. just let me finish

m. *she stays silent*

j. I had already made an appointment, it was going to be a surprise to you but then we had the interview and my plan got messed up. And I didn't have time to cancel the appointment. And just for the sake of it, I did make that appointment before Vanessa told me that she thought I should cut my hair. But we never talked much so I guess she thought it was because of her. But it wasn't. *He locks his eyes with hers and pull her closer*

m. *looks him deep in the eyes and she can see that he's talking the truth. She thrust him. And she also realized how stupid she was, and how much she overreacted. Tears from in her eyes*

j. *doesnt takes his eyes from hers, he wipes the tears that fell away with his thumb*

m. Im sorry I did what I did, im sorry that I froze you and everyone ells out. And didn't let you explain. I thought it was for the best, I thought it was the best from me. The fame and all just got the best of me I guess, I had forgotten how much drama and rumors that comes along. Im sorry Joe, im sorry I hurt you.

j.*cups her face in his hands and kisses her with all the passion, putting every feeling into the kiss*

m. *A bit taken back but after a second his lips pressed against hers all the feelings for him comes rushing back stronger than she could remember, she kisses him back with just as much feeling*

j.*he pulls her even closer*

m. *she deepens the kiss and runs her hands through his hair*

j. *he picks her up bridal style and walks over to a couch and lays miley down before carefully hovering over her. Not breaking the kiss*

m.*Wraps her arms around him and pulls him closer*

j. *He breaks the kiss and looks her in the eyes* You're going to marry me *He whispers and kisses her hard*

m. *she smiles and is about to reply, but he cut her off*

j. You don't really have a choice. There is no way in fucking hell-- *He kisses her again* That I am letting you go again *he whispered against the skin of her neck*

--

m. So how fucked do I look? *she tries to straighten her hair as he leans again the door looking at joe*

j. Hmmm. You still look hot, but I can tell you got fucked, and hard *He smirks*

m. *laughs*

j. *He strughs* Trough whether or not that's because I was the one who fucked you, I don't really know.

m. I guess I'll just have to risk it *she sighed and walk up to him and messes up his hair slightly. She grinned at the look he gave her* If I look like I got fucked, I want it very clear who my partner was.

j. *he laughs and takes her hand and walks to the door* Shall we?

m. *she smiles and nods*

j.*he walks out hand in hand with miley.*

t. *comes running down the hallway* Hi guys *She runs past them* Bye Miles,Joe.

m.*looks at joe and back at taylors running body*

t.*Stops and turns around looking at them wide eyed* You two, together!*she looks at them closely and squeals* and holding hands, omg *she runs up to them and hugs them* Finally, congratiolations *smiles*

j. *smiles at miley* Thank you

t. I need to run, im on in 4. We'll talk later

m. sure, tay *smiles*

t. *she runs down the hall*

j.*yells after her* Sorry for the mess!

m. *Smacks him*

j. "Ow, what was that for?"

m." I havnt physically abused you for a while* She smiles sweetly

j. Oh gee, thanks … I can feel the love

m. *she giggles* Come on pop-star

j. *he gives her a look* Its rock-star.

Later In The Limousine-line waiting for their limo

m. *wraps her hand around joe's arm, smiling up at him* Joe? *she half whispered*

j. *he looks down at her questioningly*

m. I think im gonna need a repeat performance when we get home *she whispered to him as she bit her bottom lip*

j. *He laughed softly, kissing her firmly, parting her lips with his tongue and cupping her face as their tongues tangled against each other*

br. Look at them, they hasnt spoken for god knows how long and now they cant get enough of each other.

n. I like it better that way actually, we can ride in the same limo again.

k.*laughs with tayor*

j. I don't think I'll have a problem complying *he mumbles against her lips* Infact, I might give you a little pre-show in the limo* he grinned as their limo came to sight*

m. *she wrapped her arms around his neck* I love you*

j. I love you too Mi


End file.
